Dragon Ball Z: Altered History
by C-Boyd
Summary: A story that follows a different version of The History of Trunks, basically what would have been if Mirai(future) Gohan had lived, and then expands from there. Expected to branch off into different stories and sagas.[AU] [ Chp. 11 Up! ]
1. Chapter 1: Isolated Darkness

Hey everyone! Glad to see that somone actually came to read my story. Well, hope you enjoy! Before I forget I might as wellget it over with...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DBZ besides the merchandise that I purchased in a store. All characters and names and such are trademarks of Funimation. All rights go to funimation. Although I do wish they'd give me rights to at least someone....

Ok, now that thats over with, read the story! And enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Isolated Darkness

* * *

Gohan slammed into the side of a sky scraper emitting a thunderous crash. It had been only a few minutes since the beginning of the fight with the Androids, and it had quickly turned from Gohan's favor to theirs. The half saiyan knew what was coming, and he had known for a long time. He was going to die. But even so, he knew that this would help push Trunks to the edge, and somehow surpass even himself in strength. Slowly he fell flight from flight right into a pile of rubble, scattering dust and debris left and right. He peered up weakily as his body lay there completely battered and beaten.  
  
The Androids looked down as they brought forth ki to their hands. They weren't fooling around this time, by the look in their eyes, their true intent was to kill. His mind flashed before him, thinking of all his friends, his father. Gokou, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzou, even Vegeta. And now Trunks. Had he let them all down ? For what? A hope that Trunks could surpass him. Was that all? It was a hope, as he believed he couldn't beat the Androids himself. Ki began to reign down from the twin terrors quickly. Gohan's battered attire was soon engulfed and ripping apart rapidly as the ki blasts nailed him. He screamed as the first one singed his skin. More began to reign down as the pain intensified. Suddenly it stopped.  
  
Gohan glanced up into the sky, there in front of him, about fifty feet or so was Trunks. His blow hadn't knocked him out. Kis blasted Trunks left and right, causing little smoke puffs to appear right in front of the other half saiyan. Gohan arched himself to the side, as he grunted in immense pain. Trunks slowly was pushed back by all the ki the Androids were bringing upon him. Then it just stopped. Trunks looked up from his arms, which had blocked the ki. A fist slammed right into his face, as Trunks meagerly attempted to lift his scathed arms up to block it. And right when he did so the opposite fist slammed right into his gut. Trunks swirled backwards, only to get slammed into the side of the nearest building by Android 18.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" Gohan screamed struggling to get onto his feet. He fumbled onto a knee and lifted himself weakly to his feet in immense pain. 17 drug Trunks by his skull, face first up the building, and right when he reached the top he just flung him onto the roof meekly. Gohan floated into the air slowly as the battle clashed on the roof. Light flashed left and right as the rain that had started to pour at the beginning of the fight continued to do so. Water pounded onto Gohan's face as he lifted to the half way height of the building. Trunks let out a gruesome scream as he skidded onto the edge, right in front of Gohan. Growing even more pissed off and sore, Gohan spent as much energy as he could trying to get up to the roof. The Androids floated back glaring at Gohan as he elevated onto the roof. They just smirked as the tired warrior landed onto his feet. His aura flashed weekly, still in a super saiyan mode, there was barely even a trace of an outline. All that fueled Gohan was his anger for the injuries Trunk's had received, and the long lingering hated for those machines. The androids glared at Gohan wearing that usual smug and evil smirk.  
  
" Sis, lets kill one and let the other suffer in misery, I vote the purple hair one... " The male one asked, in a commanding tone in a way.  
  
" Gee... I don't know 17, goldy-locks might wind up killing us one day. " She glanced at 17 with a somewhat serious face. They just looked at each other for about five seconds before they both started erupting into a fit of laughter.  
  
Gohan's face winced at the thought of losing Trunks, how dare those bastards think of killing such a weak and frail child. He wasn't even Super Saiyan yet. Trunk's coughed slightly from Behind Gohan and made an effort to stagger to his feet. "..... SHUT UP, YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP!" Gohan screamed as loud as he could before he projected himself towards the two. He slammed a fist right to the female Androids face then tried to bring up a knee to her gut- only to have it blocked. 18 slammed a palm right into Gohan's Solar Plexus sending him sprawling back holding his chest and coughing up some blood. The two flew fastly at him, and all he could do was duck, to try to dodge. It worked. He rose to his feet to see that the two were flying right for Trunks. " NO You Monsters!" The female stopped, sliding to her feet with her arms raised up, ready to go. 17 kicked Trunks off the building and quickly followed suit, as lightning flashed in the background. Trunks was suffering, and all that stood in the way was that witch. He let out a scream as his power jolted back up, earning a suprised look from 18 herself. He slammed a fist, then followed with an elbow, and finished with a roundhouse. 18 flew back in a harsh manner only to regain her balance and wipe her mouth. Gohan blasted off to her, as she just put her hands on her waist and kicked him in the gut. He let out a sharp gasp and a muffled cry as she then with the same foot, hackey sack kicked him in the face. He flew back onto the roof. In a frenzy he staggered to his knee only to have he slam a kick into his gut, driving him further into the floor of the roof. She rose up smirking as she raised two arms above her, drawing in ki, and just as she did so she launched them at Gohan. Gohan shut his eyes in anticipation. Darkness.  
  
Trunks tried his best to avoid 17's attacks, but it was proving futile, if he tried to block the Android would just penetrate his defenses. He staggered back into the air regaining his senses as he launched himself at the Android. 17 simply sidestepped and landed an elbow on the teenager's back, following it he grabbed his skull. He brought the boy up to his piercing glare. " So tell me weakling who should die, you or your sensei? " He smirked as the saiyan coughed weakly. " So what's it going to be ?" The Android asked inquisitively. Trunk's glared right back into his eyes as his lips started to move.. into a clenched teeth fixture. He slammed a kick that was easily blocked with 17's free hand. " Ahh you little brat, I guess this means you want to die.. " He smirked as he spun Trunk's ankle in a direction not normal, thus snapping it. Trunks let out a scream, as it echoed throughout the ghost town.  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed open, they had only been closed for a half a second. " TRUNKS!!!" He screamed, as he looked around for the ki orbs. An explosion answered his search. The ki had been veered off of track on purpose and had spun down the building to the base, nailing it. With a thunderous crash the building began to fall while 18 looked down smirking. Gohan's stomach dropped as he fought to stay in the air, while soaring with the roof downward. He remained in the air about halfway from where he had lay he glared at 18. " Why fight us Gohan, you know you can't win, what's the point anyway? I'm going to let you in on a deal, if you keep fighting, Trunks will die, if you stop fighting you'll die so what's it going to be ?" She smirked at the predicament. Gohan just faded out of Super Saiyan his mind already set on what to do, as if the Android was telling the truth. " Aww.. How noble and sweet, well I guess I'll give you your reward.. 17!!" She shouted looking for her brother. Gohan stared at the ground ready to accept his fate for his little brother.  
  
" Yeah Sis?" He looked at her while holding Trunk's limp body before him.  
  
" Looks like Gohan doesn't want Trunks to die... Kill him. " She smirked evily as 17 nodded bringing some ki to his palm. Gohan's eyes flashed up as 17 glew to an enormous bright white.  
  
" NOOO!!!" Gohan screamed as he burst into Super Saiyan trying to fly at Trunks. 18 flashed right in front of him letting out a large grunt, and releasing a powerful palm thrust right to his temple. He scattered back lastly seeing a bright flash, hearing a familiar scream, and then.. Darkness.

* * *

Well, people how was it? This is just the first chapter and all, and as soon as I get done editing the second one, I'll be sure to post it.. So expect it soon. (in less than a week.)  
  
- Chris  
  
review!! Please?

V


	2. Chapter 2: A Farewell Too Soon

Well, everyone, it's nice to see that everyone as of yet likes my story, I was gonna wait a week or so to put this up, but I think Ill keep you interested, so I decided to put another one up, it's short, but the later chapters become longer.. Especially chapter 5... whew, am I ever having trouble writing that one... Well, anyway everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own not a single right or trademark when it comes to DBZ. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 2 - _A Farewell Too Soon_

* * *

Rain echoed throughout the entire area, the place was dark, only to be illuminated by the thunderous crashes of lightning that blazed across the horizon occasionally. The only other source of light were fires from gas and power lines that refused to die after the storm as well as the battle that had occurred. Fountains poured from the broken sewer lines and buildings where the water had gathered, everything around was engulfed in water, even the streets. Even Trunk's corpse.  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes, coming to. He grimaced as he ran his only arm on his head through his hair. It was all a blur, he had no idea where he was, until he raised up, his body screaming in agony. He looked around, the images blurring, rubble rubble, darkness, rain, that all he sensed. No Ki, no nothing. Gohan sat up looking around at the darkness he could see nothing, and only hear what nature had emitted. He staggered up to his feet in immense pain, he could try to raise himself into super saiyan, but he would probably pass out. He walked slowly down a mountain of rubble, keeping his balance, as to not slip on the wet debris. Slowly he descended the mound, only to rewarded with aches and pain as he made his way down. As he reached the bottom he made a loud splash in the water, the current would've been enough to take a normal being away, but he was a saiyan, but it took all he had to fight it off.  
  
"Trunks!!!! Where are you?!" The half Saiyan yelled out, searching for his little brother. Nothing sounded. Then.. Thunder, lightning and thunder, it crashed violently, then just stopped, letting the continuos dropping of rain to continue. Feeling a knot tighten in his empty stomach he followed the current instinctively, something told him that his best friend would be this way. Water splashed and splurged to the left and right of him as he made his way down the stream. Lightning flashed, illuminating the dark area. He walked for a long time, occasionally tripping on rubble, causing a fair amount of pain to surge throughout his battered body. He stopped then something was wrong, something had alerted his senses. He looked around trying to figure out what, then it hit him.  
  
That scent...  
  
Blood.  
  
Gohan looked around eagerly, it wasn't his own blood it was someone else's, a familiar scent. It could only be one of four people.  
  
It was Trunk's. Gohan walked hastily, ignoring all pain that beseeched him, it wasn't as import as his pupil. He came to a dead halt when he felt something. The current had switched directions, it was somewhat twirling. He looked down as lightning flashed, a sewer opening was taking in the water running down this area, causing it to swirl. His eyes continued to see the area after the lightning faded due to the burned image. In the after image something caught his attention. He turned right waiting for the lightning again. It happened. It illuminated the carcass perfectly, it was Trunks. Gohan scrambled to the body as the amount of lightning increased. He picked up the body slowly, anger and sadness beginning to rise.  
  
" No Trunks.. you can't.. be.. " Lightning stopped his muttering, as it showed a large hole in Trunk's abdomen. " The bastards.. look what they've done to you. ... " He forced himself not to cry, but a few tears ran free. " ... You didn't deserve this little brother... I'm sorry.. It's all my fault.. " He looked down clenching his fist together " Those bastards! Why! Why did they do this! You didn't deserve any of this! DAMNIT WHY! WHY KAMI! " He screamed out in the night only to be answered by thunder. " It should've been me... It should've.... YOU MONSTERS!!! I'll KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!!" He screamed as his form ignited Super Saiyan. The ground beneath him trembled as his energy wafted upwards furiously. His aura was slightly dimmed to to the intense lack of ki Gohan currently had. Realizing this was probably his last wind Gohan lifted into the air carrying Trunk's lifeless body. He was losing energy fast, he had gone from full throttle to less than half his speed. He grunted in pain as he soared through the air, trying to reach his last destination. He was losing energy fast and it was taking all he had just to reach where he wanted to go. He owed it to Trunks. He owed it to Bulma, he finally saw it. Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes slightly. She had been working non stop on her new invention, an invention sure to change the world, maybe even the universe. The computer sat there, outlining the design of her dreams. She had nearly completed it and progress had uplifted heavily. She looked around getting a nagging feeling. Trunks had been out with Gohan for over 11 hours now. He had really stayed out with Gohan this late, and something was telling her there was something wrong. She stood up and stretched, she had been on the computer for hours, and it was really tiring her out staring at that screen all the time. She wiped her eyes a bit and yawned, it looked like it was time for more coffee. She made her way to the kitchen, the one where Trunks and Gohan had eaten, with the newly acquired chew attack. She remembered this as she let out a soft smile, making her way to the coffee maker. She sat down on the table, waiting for her coffee to finish as she rested her head on her hands thinking. How long ago had it been since Trunks came home carrying Gohan. Gohan had given Trunks his last senzu bean from what she understood. She had known from that day that it had all been idea, hell she knew from the day that Vegeta died that anyone fighting the Androids had been a bad idea. But she let her son go with Gohan and fight anyway he would just go and live with Gohan, or fight by himself. She could see how much he wanted to protect all of the people. It suprised her, she had thought he might turn out like his father, but he didn't after all.  
  
She looked to the coffee as it dripped and dropped, near full. She rose up wearily and walked to the cabinet retrieving a mug, one of her favorites. Saying "Number 1 Mom!" Trunks had given it to her a few months back, finding it in some rubble of a city. She smiled as she leaned against the counter, waiting for her caffeinated drink to finish, and finally it did. She poured it slowly, thinking of how much work had to be done. If she could complete this machine, it would change the course of all history, and in an essence make Bulma Breifs the hero of all of mankind. She smiled at this thought of herself towering over a super saiyan as a savior. She was losing herself in a fantasy of her in the otherworld, being crowned as the savior of the universe. She was smiling uncontrollably when she heard a ruckus downstairs. Her face quickly moved into a frown. It couldn't be looters, no way in hell it could. No human could get past the security system. She walked downstairs quickly, her stomach knotting up tightly.  
  
She gasped sharply at what she saw. Gohan was sprawled on the floor laying back. He was a total mess. Clutched with his only arm to his chest, rested Trunks."Gohan!! Oh my Gosh! What happened to you two?!" She shrieked. Gohan looked at her, not up at her, just at her. He didn't even move, and then his eyes just rolled in the back of his head. She let out some sobs, fighting the urge to break down wailing right there with the two laying there incapacitated. She rose up to her feet and struggled to lift Gohan's arm off of Trunks. She let go of his arm with a thud and looked to her son. The lavender hair boy's torso was mangled, a gaping hole lay where her offspring's stomach would have been. She looked away as her fight was forgotten she wailed right then and there. Her baby boy was dead, nothing more than a bloody carcass now. All that transpired after that was a blur. Bulma was lost in a state of mind, she got her robots to take Gohan up to a room, and wash him off. The aid would have to be done herself. But for now she cradled her dead son in her arms as she walked to the medical part of capsule corp. She wiped him down, and put a new outfit on him, covering that unsightly hole. Tears streamed down her face as she finished the job, rubbing her son's hair. She cried as she walked up to a crate, one near that size of a coffin. She opened it up, and picked up her son and lay him in there. She staggered as she hauled it down to the lower levels. She wept for hours, and even as she dug into the fresh soil. She was having to do what every parent feared, bury their own child.

* * *

Well, that's it everyone, hope ya liked it. Be sure to review! If I know people are actually reading this, I may just write faster... ;) The next chapter should be out in about a week or so. Stay tuned! 

- Chris


	3. Chapter 3: From the Heavens and Back

**Dragonball Z:** _Altered History_

Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that I've got so many reviews! I just hope I can get it up to a hundred or so before Christmas! That would be great. I don't know why I want reviews... I just do. I had some trouble when I wrote this chapter, I was out of ideas for the moment, and I guess you can say I got writers block, I guess that's what that is. Well, anyway, from what I've seen, you can actually see how much that goes away as the chapters progress.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate funimation as they are greedy suits. I hope they lose all their rights to all the characters. Then I will laugh and purchase the rights to the show and become a rich man. But that will never happen. So until now, I own nothing.  
  
Ok now that all that incoherent rambling is over, on to the sh- er story!  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - From the Heavens and Back

* * *

It had been days, no weeks, since that encounter. Still, Gohan lay upstairs in Capsule Corp. unmoved. He had slipped into a coma. His power had been spent an enormous deal, he could've waited to take Trunks back, but he hadn't, and since he hadn't it had cost him a great deal of weeks. After the robots had cleaned him up, Bulma dressed him in a hospital outfit. She had taken care of Gohan greatly, fearing the loss of yet another life. These last few weeks had improved to normal status, but he hadn't woken up. She had been down in her lab for those weeks, not concerned then, knowing Gohan was in a coma. He would wake up, and before the month was over from what the computer said. Probably sooner when he gets hungry, or so Bulma thought. She was nearly done with the time machine, and since her son's death she had picked up on it's production greatly determined to correct history, no matter what the consequences. She rammed some chips into her mouth as she worked, trying to figure out was withholding her from her dream machine. She worked furiously, so much she would nearly be ready to start construction the machine together. She had gone days without sleep, and finally she reached a stopping point. She knew well enough that if she continued working, she would get extremely fatigued and pass out, as well as become stupid off of sleep deprivation. She walked to her room, and lay in bed, quickly drifting asleep.   
  
The window lie open, as a cool breeze course throughout the entire area. Gohan was still as he remained asleep. Slowly through the window came a slender figure, that of a woman. Gohan shifted abit as he opened his eyes. Seeing Android 18 standing right there in front of him. He leapt back, and winced abit from his injuries. She smiled abit then, as she advanced forward. "Well, hello there Gohan... nice to see you aren't too injured, I'd hate for you to die, what else would I have to toy with? " She said smoothly. Gohan, burst into Super Saiyan mode, and launched at her letting out a coarse scream. She smiled and caught his first, and flipped him. " Well welll welll feisty. Well, it looks like your time is up. Play time's over. " She slammed a fist in his gut and caught his shirt, pulling his face to another fist. She pinned him against the wall. as she looked to him. She slammed a fist into his gut and smiled as she pulled out, examining her hand. She then flashed her eyes to his wound. " Just like Trunks...and that bastard Vegeta I killed. Looks like the end is coming for you Saiyans. "

* * *

  
Gohan screamed out, grabbing his stomach, everything was abit hazy. He looked around in utter confusion. It had been a dream.. He sighed abit as he looked around, now noticing he was in nothing but hospital clothing. He staggered out of bed slowly, falling to a knee. Slowly he propped himself up and limped down the hall to the bathroom. After relieving himself. He hobbled back to his room and looked around for a certain something. Making his way to a dresser he looked down, finding what he had scouted for. It was his father's gi, the last one he had left, the others had either been ripped to shred in the many battles he had entered with the Androids. This one had stitches all over the place and had seen better days. Bulma had gotten a robot to stitch the artifact gi. He peeled off the hospital shirt that was sticky with his sweat, and put the blue under clothing on first. It looked like a fuzzy sweater that had been torn a lot and worn down. Taking his Pants off his slipped the bottom part of the gi on and clasped the belt in a knot. He sighed as he threw the boots to the floor beside the bed and grabbed some socks from the dresser. He sat down and began putting the socks on. Ankle socks, he hated how the top of the boots rubbed his leg with ankle socks. Damn them. He pulled them up as far as they could go, and put the boots on, the boots were at least fuzzy on the inside, so it wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
He turned to the dresser now, walking back to the orange covering part of the gi, he picked it up and flipped it over looking at it. It had his father's training symbol on it, he smiled as he flipped it onto his head and slid it on. It was a perfect fit, he looked down at his body, as he looked to the window. It was about 4 am, another hour and a half before dawn. He looked at the door sadly, he didn't like doing this but he wasn't sure how Bulma felt about him letting her son die.. He felt guilty.. So he opened the window and slowly flew out. He flew down to the ground and looked to the outside, seeing that the space ship that Vegeta had once used was still outside, he wasn't sure if it worked, but he had to find out. He walked in and started it up, it groaned abit as it hummed, he typed some stuff in and finally it started rocketing in the air. He smiled abit, he was going into space, at least there he could train without risking those damned androids picking up on his ki. He typed the command to stop it just a few hundred meters where all the satellites orbited. After checking out the interior and rooms, he discovered that there was a lot of food stored in capsules in this ship, and for that he was thankful. Finally it was time to get to work so he walked over to the gravity and looked at it. He peered at the buttons as he typed in his setting.

* * *

  
Bulma woke slowly as she looked around. It was now dawn, and something was abit odd. She walked through capsule corp. , trying to make her way to Gohan's room. Finally she reached it, and looked inside. Empty. She frowned, where the hell had he gone? She walked down to the kitchen and looked around. Not there either. Slowly she made her way around all of the building and then out. He had just left... what did he have better to do?! She frowned, he just left, with nothing to do at all? She bit her lip confused, fighting back tears. She looked around, seeing some grass on fire to her left. Blinking in utter confusion she realized the space ship was gone, then it hit her what he had done. She sighed, what a random thing to do, train in space. She supposed he needed to get over Trunk's and what better for a saiyan than to train. She smiled sadly at the thought of how many times Vegeta had been angry and trained. She stretched abit as she walked back to the kitchen, as it was time to get to work on her project, it was the only chance to let her baby boy lead a normal life. After getting her coffee she made her way to the lab, resuming her work once more. At this rate she would be done with it in less than a year. 

* * *

Gohan slammed his fist rapidly throughout the air, each hit seemingly connecting with an androids image. The hologram, that's what it was, blurred around as Gohan pursued it in over four hundred times normal gravity. Gohan kicked and sparred the image induced fighter for over five hours. Sweat covered the floor in a great deal, making it hard for Gohan to uphold his footing. He gasped as the hologram disappeared, taking enough hits from the demi-saiyan to shut down. Gohan was very exhausted now, but he went and typed in the next training activity. Ki-Bots. Five or six ki bots came out then, and started firing at Gohan fastly. Gohan leaped from left to right, forward and back evading each ki blast. Sweat soaked the gi he was in now, and he knew he should probably train in the clothing on the ship next time. He cartwheeled right as one of the ki's missed him. He raised up and slapped one back to a machine, making it fizzle as it fell back. He blurred around, reflecting the ki blasts back at the machines finally ending the training. He was spent, and he fell back onto the floor. "Computer, decrease gravity to 1." He commanded as he felt the heaviness finally disappear. And he continued this for months upon months.

* * *

_4.5 Months Later_

* * *

Bulma finally leaned back in her chair, it was time to get this ray of hope, to be built. She smiled as she typed in the commands and set the robots to work on constructing the machine, after that, all it would need was some tune ups. She was finally finished with the hard part, she lifted herself from her chair and walked to the part of capsule corp where the space and astronomy department was located. After some searching she found what she was looking for, it was a broadcasting camera that connected to the gravitron in the spaceship. She dusted it off, and started tuning it trying to find out how to get this thing to reach Gohan.

* * *

After a hard day of training Gohan leaned back in the cushiony chair, his back aching in pain. He sighed abit as he looked to the entertainment area, grasping the remote, he flipped the TV on, on came a cartoon, one that had aired back in the day, this machine had managed to record it somehow. He flipped through bored when Bulma's face came up. He blinked, weird, he didn't remember Bulma being on a TV special with that hair. He pressed the button again, not very interested in this documentary or whatever it was. The Channel Didn't change. 

Hmm? Thing must be broken... " Gohan Questioned.

" It's not broken! It's me! Now, get your ass back down here in a day or two, I got something to show you. Mr. I-Leave-As-Soon-As-I-Want. How dare you, you get back here now, and prepare to get a surprise, and your ass beat!" Bulma screeched, not too harshly, but enough to get her point across to the demi-saiyan. Gohan blinked abit as he looked around, well he might as well get some rest then start heading back. He peeled off his shirt and pants, and headed to the shower, on the way, he picked up some clothes. He frowned in disgust as it was a pink button up shirt, pink elephant boxers, a purple wife beater and some blue pants. Who the hell's style was this? And they were men's clothing too! He got in the shower, turned it to scorching And relaxed. He dressed and struggled over to the bed, collapsing and falling asleep in twenty minutes.

* * *

OK well that's it, sorry it's so short, but soon the chapters will increase in length! Soon! I swear! To be honest, at this point when I was typing this story up, I didn't think I had the ability to write at all, and thought I sucked until I got some reviews. So a special thanks to: SonicWind123, my very first reviewer, Knight's Shadow, Brutal2003, Chrey419, Shloki, for appraising the talent I thought I didn't have, Erica, and Gopu. Thanks guys! ( and gals! ) I'll have the next chapter up in about four or five days. Maybe sooner, if things are going good with the story. That's all my rambling now, so I'm gonna go and work on the future chapters. Please review!  
  
- Chris 


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Rising

**DragonballZ:** _Altered History_

* * *

Hey Everyone! I decided to update once again, it might take awhile to start updating again, as my chapters are starting to take abit longer to write out. Schools also about to start so that's going to cut into my time as well. But fear not, I have big big plans for this fic, and nothing is going to stop me from completing the first saga within the year! Maybe even season! 

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! INCLUDING THY SOUL! BOW DOWN BEFORE THY MASTER!!! Okay.I own nothing at all. Forgive me please, please!! Okay I own a computer, I lied, Boo ya!

Previosuly on DBZ:AH -- Gohan was training in space, when Bulma told him to get his ass back down there, and Gohan obliged. Yeap onto the next chapter. I think I had too much caffeine today guys..... Anyway onto the story!

Thank Goodness For Chef Boyardee!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Darkness Rising

* * *

The space ship finally landed onto the lawn of capsule corp, sending a rush of wind all around. Finally when it settled down, it made some beeps and blops as the door opened. Out stepped the last Saiyan in existence, Son Gohan. He looked around as the dusk sun was now setting. He smiled abit, he was back home, he had been gone almost a week training, and finally he was back. He felt much stronger than before, but he was sure he was still no match for the androids. He stepped out of the ship and onto the lawn as he continued making his way to the entrance of capsule corp. Slowly the door opened and out stepped Bulma, a somewhat happy but yet irritated look on her face. 

" Well, it's nice to see your back Gohan, but you're going to leave tomorrow like it or not!" She glared at him with a smirk that gave Gohan the willies.

Gohan blinked abit. " Huh? If you wanna throw me out just do it tod-"

"No, I'm not throwing you out.. Follow me, I've got a suprise I'm sure you'll like. " She smiled abit and turned around starting into Capsule Corp. Gohan followed her in wondering where they were going and what the hell Bulma was doing that made her happy again. He looked as Bulma opened a door to an area that Gohan had previously thought to be a broom closet. She led him into a brightly lit room, standing right in the middle of it was a giant yellow machine, that looked like a crunched up grasshopper somewhat to Gohan, with the inscribed word: HOPE. Gohan just stared a moment before he turned to Bulma.

"So what exactly is this???" He scratched his nose looking at it.

" Oh just a time machine" She smiled, just staring at the invention she had created.

"...A time machine?! How in the world did you manage that?!" He looked at her in utter confusion.

"I've been working on it for months. And now it's ready to go, I didn't even think it was possible, but somehow the great genius Bulma always prevails! So bud, you ready to learn how to work this thing?" She looked over to Gohan, who at the current time was just staring at the machine.

"Huh what??? Why do I have to learn how to use it ?" He looked over to her.

"Because I'm afraid that it might not work... and I'll say this, no matter how harsh it seems. You let my son die... Now you owe me. And besides don't you want to go and deliver the medicine to your father?" She said bringing up a purple bottle.

"Whoa.. You mean, we can save my Dad?? Yeah, maybe then we can take down those Androids... Dad, Vejita And I... Yeah! You're a genius Bulma!" He exclaimed growing somewhat excited.

"Yeah, don't you know it. Now do you wanna go or what? Cause I'll teach you how to operate this machine in no time flat. That sound good to you Gohan?" She said as she walked up to the machine.

"Yeah sounds great!" He walked over next to her, looking up the ladder that led to the top.

"Okay hop on in and I'll teach you what you need to do, it's simple really." She said as she pointed to the top. Gohan climbed up and sat down looking around. There was a total of about 12 buttons, one red one marked "Back" and a green one marked "forward" The other ones were numbers, 1-9, and there was also a blue button. Gohan stared at it abit.

" Okay what you need to do is... hit the red one, and then after a bright flash hit the blue one. But wait at least until the light show is over to hit the blue one. The red goes back in time and the green comes forward.

"That's simple.. so when do I leave?"He flipped down in front of Bulma. As he took the purple medicine from her.

"Tomorrow... at dawn sounds good, now how about a big last supper?" She smiled as she walked to the kitchen, thinking of what to cook.

"Yeah sure sounds great!" Gohan said rushing after her.

* * *

Gohan had literally gorged himself on food. He sighed as he leaned back onto the bed, still in that tattered gi, inside his pocket remained the capsule with the medicine in it. He patted it, it was what was going to save all of Earth, he knew that even if he wasn't strong enough, his father would think of some way to defeat the androids, his father was good at pulling out of predicaments. He smiled thinking of his father as his lids grew heavy. Oh to wonder, what would his father think of him today if he saw his boy all grown up. His mind wandered with joyous reunions with his father, until finally he fell asleep.

* * *

Bulma lay on the bed resting peacefully, she smiled in her sleep, dreaming those damned murderous androids were gone, the demons who murdered her baby boy and nearly took Gohan along with him. She frowned abit as something trailed along her leg. She shifted abit as it kept going further and further along her body. Finally she bolted up right, managing to see two yellow eyes in front of her face. "Hello Bulma" The eyes spoke, and with that she let out a screech.

* * *

Gohan sat upright quickly, something had caused him to wake up suddenly. He looked around questioningly. He raised off of the bed and slid into his boots, this time without ankle socks and walked along the corridors. Finally he reached the room that belonged to Bulma and walked in, she was no where to be found from what Gohan could detect, sight and ki wise. He walked up to her bed, seeing her bra, panties and hair tie. "Must have went to the bathroom for a shower..." Gohan mumbled walking out of the room and toward the bathroom. He blinked as the door was wide open, pitch black inside, panic started to over sweep Gohan, where the hell was Bulma?! He concentrated deeply, searching for her ki, when he felt a powerful ki behind him.. It felt evil. He spun around seeing something he had never seen the likes of before, which disturbed him greatly. 

"Greetings Gohan.... Seems I caught you by surprise. just like I caught Bulma...I must say she made a nice meal. And I bet you will too!" The reptilian-thing launched it's tail at Gohan, which Gohan dodged and pulled him in slamming a kick into the thing's face.

"Who are you and where's Bulma?!" Gohan screamed kicking the thing into the wall, making a crater in the hall. The thing got up and smirked at Gohan as it crossed it's arms.

" My name is of no concern of you, and I told you Bulma made a delicious meal, she's in me now ... part of me! Hahaha!" The beast grinned.

"Y-you bastard!" Gohan screamed flaring into Super Saiyan, rushing the beast right then. He swung a fist, then some kicks, none of the connecting, the monstrosity just powered up, showing that Gohan was of no match to him. He slammed his tail across Gohan, sending him spiraling out of the building, and onto Capsule Corp.'s lawn. Gohan coughed abit as he raised back up to his feet. The thing blurred in front of Gohan and slammed a couple of fists to his gut then round housed him across the lawn, sending Gohan into the middle of the street. Just as Gohan raised to his feet once again, the beast appeared behind him and slammed his fists into Gohan's back sending him right into the floor. He slid his tail around the saiyan's neck and slammed him back and fourth, making him scream in pain.

" Yes, that's what you get for destroying to of my friends, you imcopetent Saiyan. " The thing grinned at Gohan, loosening it's grip just so the Demi Saiyan could beg for mercy. "You're so weak.. I don't know how you beat 18 and 17.. Must've been sheer luck."

"... What're you talking about?!" Gohan screamed, in a choked manner.

"I need 17 and 18 to achieve perfection, so I came back in time to kill you so you wouldn't kill them, or go back in time or whatever. I don't know what the hell you did to be honest Gohan...All I know, in my time, you were no where to be found, and the androids were dead." He brought him up to his face and looked him in the eye.

" Why don't you just go back in time and absorb 17 and 18 when they first appear if you need them so badly..." Gohan managed to squeeze out in a pathetic voice. He knew this would save his ass, and also excite the beast enough to get him to leave Gohan alone, or at least he hoped. But he had wondered, how did he defeat the androids, and why was he gone? Only one thing came to mind, self destruction. He must have had nothing to lose in the future.

"Yes! Of course! How could I have not seen that, now I must get perfection as possible! I don't have the time to dispose of you Gohan, and I suppose I owe you one, for now I can achieve perfection! Now begone with you!" He slammed Gohan into a crater and burst across town, arriving at his time machine. It was a good thing afterall that the android's ki couldn't be felt, otherwise the reptile-thing, would have achieved his perfection. Gohan staggered to his feet and ran into Capsule Corp quickly. He burst into the one room, and hopped into the time machine. He buckled his safety belt and everything, because safety comes first. He patted his chest, feeling the capsule that held the medicine to be safe. He sighed, he had barely escaped that one at all. He looked over his shoulder as he smiled sadly.

"Goodbye timeline, With Bulma gone, it seems that I just don't have a reason to come back, but I'll take care of those Androids, then that'll be the last of you'll see of me." Gohan pressed the button, as the machine lit up and flashed, sending him back in time where Bulma had programmed it to go. He blasted back in time then, as him and Cell left at the exact same time, with the difference of cell in that one state he has, the infant shell exoskeleton. Gohan was going to see his father again.

* * *

Okay! That's it, yes a cliff hanger! A CLIFF HANGER I MADE A CLIFFY! I think its a cliffy... Haha! I have the next chapter, I just need to prepare it and all, then vio la! it's done! I was looking at some stuff on Fan Fic, and I noticed, some fics have like Four Hundred reviews! Wow, I'm so jealous, it seems that what they all have in common is that they don't update for years.. YEARS. Incredible, maybe that's the secrets to reviews. Should I wait a year to update people? Should I ? Tell me when you review! 

Oh yeah and a not to SS Gohan Strife, does this answer your question?! Haha, Don't think I did it in spite, by the time I got your review, I had this chapter done, sorry, but it looks like the pairing you wanted won't happen in this lifetime ... then again that's the point of this story, so stayed tuned! A special thanks also goes out to GokuLover21, and Ashley. Especially Ashley for her absolutely stunning review, never in my life have I witnessed such a spectacular review. It brings a tear to my eye, just kidding Ashley you know you're my favorite online friend..besides Allen... And Andy... and .. I'll just shut up now. Anyway, Expect this chapter in a week or so, give or take a few days. I'm a busy guy ya know. Well anyway, I must be going. Great Saiyaman! Away!!

- Chris

REVIEW! And maybe, JUST MAYBEEEE I'll reduce my caffeine intake!

At this random time I would like to mention that I'm going to start writing some more fanfics soon, most of them probably humor, maybe romance, but they're not my top priority as of now, since this fic is. : ) Look for Details in my profile when I put them in there. They wont all pertain to Dragon Ball Z By the way I like other shows too afterall. I highly doubt they will Be anime, I don't like much anime besides DBZ. It's rare that I find one I like.

Well that's enough of my rambling, REVIEW ! Or I will sick my horde of rabid zombie monkeys on you!

Oh yeah, and get reay for the chapter youve been waiting for! Chapter 5 - Reunion Long Awaited


	5. Chapter 5: The Reunion Long Awaited

**Dragon Ball Z**: _Altered History_

* * *

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate all of them.. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, school has started back, and yeah I'm a senior now so it's kinda rough and all. I should have the next chapter up in about a week, and it's a good one, well sorta, I dunno, it's for you guys to judge. Please Review! I laid off the caffeine this time guys, no more mountain dew for me! 

Disclaimer - Screw Funimation, I own it all! EVERYTHING! EVEN THE WORLD ITSELF! AND YOU TOO! Okay I own nothing....:(

Well heres the story. Oh and so things do not get confusing, Mirai Gohan will always be called Gohan, well not always, but most of the time. Chibi Gohan will be Chibi Gohan, but what to do when he grows up... hmmm..... Time for the story! Oh yeah, and sorry for the length in which it took to update, it wont happen like that again.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Reunion Long Awaited

* * *

Gohan looked around as light nearly blinded him. He covered his eyes and gasped abit, then finally it stopped. He looked around, seeing nothing but a cerulean blue sky, suddenly he felt a thump and looked down, he was now on the ground, the ground itself was cracked and a somewhat desert type terrain. Gohan looked to the button and pressed it, the blue one. The top of the machine flipped off and Gohan climbed down the ladder. He looked around at the blue sky, as he scanned the horizon. Yes, he was back in time. He could sense everyone, he had made it back, right before his father returned from Namek.

Freiza sipped a martini as he looked to his men. He had his bum of a father actually do some work, and tell the men what their objective was. He had to find that damned monkey, the one that had caused him to be encompassed in this sorry excuse of a body, as half of himself had now been surrounded with metallic metal parts. All of the limbs that Freiza had lost were now replaced. And he was ready to take on the Saiyan again. He would kill everyone and everything he loved, until he flushed the monkey out.

Gohan lowered his ki down to almost nothing, as he floated up to a mountain peak, down below he could see them all. Freiza and his henchmen, Vegeta, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Puar, Chiatzou, Piccolo...and even himself. He looked to Freiza and frowned abit. " Where is my father, pretty soon Freiza might attack.. I better do something...." Gohan muttered as he started to descend the mountain rock by rock. He had failed to remember that Gokou would show up in a matter of minutes.

Freiza finished the martini and looked to his father who was still babbling. He looked to the men who stood there, in line, like little peasants. He wanted Gokou here and now, he wanted revenge on that damn monkey! He slammed the glass in the ground, sending shards throughout the area quickly. " What the hell is going on here! Go and find that damn Monkey's friends! Kill them Kill them all!!" Freiza screamed getting up off of his throne.

"Sorry Freiza, but the only thing that shall be killed today is you. " Gohan shouted barely audible as he leaped down onto the rocks. His sharp Saiyan hearing could detect his friends becoming befuddled with the random appearance of such a person.

"Pah, I must admit I'm surprised at the amount of balls you have to come up to me like that, as well as knowing who I am.... Now I'm afraid that we're going to have to cut this reunion short.. Father, get a power reading and deploy men to attack this cripple." Freiza said, sitting straight up in his chair, waiting to see what exactly was going to happen here. Kold took out a scouter and pointed it at Gohan as the numbers blipped and bleeped, picking up the demi saiyan's powerlevel.

"... Pfft.... five thousand, six hundred, forty-two.... You three, in the front, attack him, others follow if they need backup." Kold smiled as he told the men what to do. The men stepped up, clasping their ki guns, none of Freiza and Kold's henchmen knew how to use ki, so they had a mockery of ki, in a gun. Gohan frowned abit as he planted his feet in the ground.

"Well, looks like I might have a little trouble here... or not. Now Freiza see the true power I contain!!!" And with that his power burst up, causing all their scouters to blow up and earning Gohan s series of stares from everywhere. Gohan looked over to the squad then, and smiled. " So boys, you ready to rumble? Or do you want to just give up and walk away quietly?"

"Er da-damnit! That little twerp is stronger than me, that damned cripple! How in blazes could he have surpassed me?! I haven't even seen the bastard before!" Vegeta gulped abit staring at Gohan. Chibi Gohan was staring in shock, as well as Piccolo and the rest of the crew, except Bulma and Puar, who didn't know what the hell was going on.

"My word... man what a power, and who is he?! Wait.. but still guys... he's not as strong as Freiza!" Krillin shouted looking down at the Gohan from the future. How were they ever going to pull the victory if none of them were as strong as Freiza.

" He's holding back, You'll see. That man.. he's something more than we can detect...." Piccolo stared down at the familar energy, not moving his eyes off of him for a single moment.

" Attack!!!!" One of the men screamed and rushed at Gohan. Gohan reeled back his arm as they rushed him. Just as they reached him, he unleashed a volley of ki's, also known as a renozuku energy dan. The alien warriors screamed loudly as their bodies were blasted apart, or through. After all the debris settled, Gohan stood straight upright and stared at Freiza.

"Well that was easy, now you want my full power Freiza? Or should I just go easy on you and use half of it?" Gohan smiled at the Icer, who was beginning to get a little more than irritated.

"How dare you, I'm going to destroy you and your pathetic power!!!" Freiza rushed at him, just as Gohan burst into Super Saiyan. Freiza stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the one armed man. "N-...NO It's.. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! YOU'RE A MONKEY?! DIE YOU DIRTY DAMNED APE!!!" Freiza screamed as he reeled back his arms and started blasting Gohan with a monstrous amount of ki. The area shook as the Z warriors shielded themselves from the amount of energy released, and the debris that swept the area. Freiza stared at the spot where Gohan had been standing intensely waiting for the smoke to clear.

" Hmmmm? Looking for me Freiza?" Gohan said, directly to his left, unscratched completely. Freiza frowned. The changeling stepped back some gasping in horror as Gohan slammed his fist into his face. Freiza slid back as Gohan propelled forward with a kick, sending Freiza sprawling back into a mountain, causing it to collapse. " Now Freiza, let us end this!!!" Gohan screamed as he brought his only arm up to his head, drawing in a fair amount of ki, at least to him. Freiza let out a scream and rushed out at him.. Gohan stared intently as he prepared the attack. "... Ma...Sen..Ko.......HAAAA!!!!" He screamed out as he blasted Freiza, just as he reached the demi Saiyan, decapitating the Icer with the blast, then burning his body to ashes. Gohan sighed abit as he reverted to his normal self and looked over to King Kold. He blurred up to the beast, slamming a fist into his gut. Kold bent over wheezing at the force of the blow, and spitting up a liquid similar to blood, Gohan raised his foot and slammed his heel to the back of the alien's neck, driving him into the dirt. Gohan let out a savage scream as he drove his foot into Kold's skull as hard as he could, earning a crunch, and ceasing the Icer's life. The ground trembled abit as it split from the stomp Gohan had done, and then just stopped. Gohan pulled his leg out of the gore and looked up the mountain.

"Blast.. he... he's a super Saiyan.. How?!" Vegeta gasped looking at the warrior.

" What did I tell you? He's something more than what any of us expected... " Piccolo commented.

Vegeta, beseeched with irritation glared at Piccolo. " Damnit Green man, shut the hell up, if I care for a weakling's opinion, I'd ask for it!!" Vegeta barked at the Namekian.

" I don't know about his power guys, but does anyone notice the gi? It looks a lot like Gokou's... it couldn't be could it?" Tien asked as he rubbed his chin, all three eyes on the warrior below.

"No, that wasn't Gokou's fighting style at all... it was more...like one that blended together.. I couldn't pick it up. And beside, when was the last time Gokou had short hair?" Yamcha said as he looked at the one armed warrior.

" Well, looks like he knows where we are.. so lets just hope he's friendly, cause he's coming our way guys. " They all stopped and starred at the mystery man as he landed in the middle of them. Bulma immediately smiled with perverse thoughts, causing the prince of all saiyans to become irritated for some reason. Gohan looked around them, scanning each of their powers.

"Uhm well hi everyone...." He said looking around nervously, he quickly supressed his ki so no one could read it. He gazed at them on, his eyes stopping on Vegeta then, " Uh.. Nice Pink shirt you got there sir... " Gohan smiled weakly, trying not laugh at Vegeta's "Bad Man" Shirt he was donning. Krillin stifled a laugh, earning a pissed off glare from Vegeta.

"Grrr.. Just exactly who are you anyway cripple?!" Vegeta screamed at Gohan angrily. Gohan backed away at the angered Saiyan, even though he well knew he could kick his ass to the moon and back.

" Uhm... my name is... Hango... Nos Hango.." Gohan quickly made up, scrambling the words up in his name. He laughed and scratched the back of his head with his arm, giving everyone a Gokou impression and rising their suspicions of.. nothing. "Hey nice pink shirt sir, I'm sure it matches your personality nicely..." Gohan spoke as he looked up to Vegeta.

Krillin started busting out laughing while Vegeta became enraged, glaring at the demi Saiyan. "You're lucky that I'm not as strong as you, or else I'd snap you like a twig you cripple!"

Piccolo stared at Gohan, taking in the adult. He was so much like Gokou, the way his hair spiked around.. the dark eyes, the gi and everything else.. It was so much like Gokou. " Tell me Hango.. do you know Son Gokou?" Piccolo eyed him questioningly.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, thinking he was near being detected so he played dumb. " Hey.. You're green.. that's weird..." Gohan said pointing a finger at Piccolo.

Krillin chuckled Piccolo growled and glared at Gohan. " Cut the crap! Now do you know the man or not?!" The Namek spat. While everyone just stared in silence.

"Nope I've never heard of the guy.. but I heard he was supposed to arrive soon...right over there..." Gohan said pointing over to a mountain that was soon to be destroyed. " So Uhm... anyone thirsty? " He looked around kinda nervous in front of everyone. He pulled out a capsule and threw it, a huge refrigerator popping out, along with a table near by.

" Wow is there real food in there?!" Chibi Gohan said suddenly overridden with saliva. Everyone but Vegeta chuckled at the sight of this.

"Yeah squirt, help yourself!" Gohan said, causing everyone to sweatdrop, thinking of how devastated the refrigerator would be. They were surprised to see the young Saiyan only managed to get a tenth of what had existed in the fridge. Eventually everyone had gotten some sort of refreshment, except Vegeta and Piccolo, who were staying back from the group like the loners they were. Eventually everyone else sat at the table, except Puar, because after all, he is a flying cat. As the conversations progressed, introductions were made, even though the didn't need any. Gohan smiled slightly at the feeling he was at home again. Finally, after about thirty minutes Gohan stood up and looked to the sky, at a particular spot as everyone's eyes followed his. As they saw what he was peering at, they cheered and raised from their seats, all except Vegeta.

Slowly, a bright shining object appeared in the skyline, and eventually sped closer and closer, until finally it slammed into a mountain. The mountain was leveled upon impact, sending rock and debris everywhere, and leaving a huge crater around the impact point. Everyone gathered around, looking down in the hole seeing a Saiyan capsule. Everyone smiled abit as it opened, and out came the legendary Super Saiyan, Gokou! Slowly Gokou flew out of the hole and looked around.

"Uhm hey everyone! And uhm, hi strange fellow, haven's seen you before.. " Gokou said smiling as he floated to the ground facing them all. Gokou was normal as usual, but he was in a slightly different outfit than before, it was a white shirt, with some kind of armor slightly enveloping it, then it was some pants, and a fluffy thing near Gokou's head.

Gohan remained quiet, and just right as he was about to say something Vegeta stepped up slightly toward Gokou and pointed at his midriff " Kakkarot, what is that unsightly drab you're wearing?!" Vegeta said near a laugh. Everyone chuckled abit at this, as the outfit was, rightdown ridiculous.

"Well, I got this at the Planet I rested up on, and I was just to ask you about your outfit Vegeta, " He said with a chuckle. "But I was scared you would admit that you've turned homosexual, with the pink and all. " Gokou put his arm behind his head and laughed abit as everyone else did. Vegeta just snorted as Gohan looked to his Dad.

"Uhm... Son Gokou?.. Could I speak to you... in private?" He said as he looked to the area, surveying everyone before he looked to his Dad.

"Uhm yeah sure... how about over there...." He said pointing to a far away plateau elevated from everyone. Gohan nodded and the two saiyans that had ascended flew off, leaving a pissed off Vegeta left behind, who was fuming.

Gohan floated down and looked to his Father smiling, and then it just faded. " Well Gokou first off, What I'm about to tell you will deeply disturb you, so don't react too loudly for anyone to hear. " Gokou nodded as Gohan continued. " First off, I'm from twenty years into the future, I came back in time in a time machine... seriously. " Gohan said staring the pure blood in the eyes. Gokou nodded, and told him to continue. Gohan nodded and restarted. " Okay, in about three years, androids will be released, and with that they will cause destruction on the world, killing Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiatzou, Tien, and Vegeta. " Gohan managed to get out, his voice wavering.

"Okay, so what about Gohan and me? " Gokou looked at him, fully taking in the events. Gohan sighed abit as he looked to Gokou, ready to spill the truth.

"You died before they even showed up with a heart virus, and you'll get it again." He noticed Gokou's worried expression. " But I brought the cure with me in hopes that it can save the future, and as for Gohan, well, I'm sure you've already figured that one out by now father. " Gohan said, a sad smile now playing on his lips.

"You mean?!" Y-You're?!" Gokou sputtered and Gohan only nodded. " Oh man Gohan, have you ever been roughed up... man.. What to do about that.. Oh man, what am I going to call you when Gohan is around?! Ahh the questions are endless!" Gokou said sighing as he looked down. " And is this ever going to be hard to explain...."

"Don't worry about it so much father ... my arm was lost when I was protecting Trunks, " Gohan noticed his father's questioning stare. " Bulma's son.. with Vegeta... "

Out of all of them, this made Gokou flip the most. " HER AND VEGETA!?" He nearly screamed.

Gohan shushed him and finally Gokou calmed down abit then." Yeah, I'm sure we can just wish it right back on, there were no wishes used during the past during that three year time span. And as for what to call me, just call me Mirai, you can tell them, but leave out the part about Trunks... and about your heart disease, we don't wanna cause panic.. I'd tell them myself, but you're a much natural leader. "

Gokou grinned a bit as he looked to his future son. "Alright, Lets head back now, I got everything already planned out what to do son, we'll get ready to take care of these Androids. " He said as they flew up to the group.

Gokou explained all that Gohan had requested of him, he earned some shocked stares, especially from Chibi Gohan, when they found out it was him. Piccolo on the otherhand had quickly identified the slighty different ki signature, as soon as ' Hango', arrived. They all talked about what to do, and eventually it was of course, decided that they would train.They had three years left to train, and training is what they would do, as soon as possible. After that they all eventually departed, leaving Gohan, Chibi Gohan, Piccolo and Gokou, they just sat at the table uncomfortably.

Chibi Gohan just stared in awe, not really sure what to say. Finally his father interjected, breaking the long silence. "Hmmm, now we just have to get ready huh. Well, I suppose we should get started, in about a week, Piccolo, you want to join in on training?" Gokou asked looking to the Namek. Piccolo nodded, and finally he flew off to begin his meditation. Gokou looked to his two sons, or one son... or two one son.. or whatever. He just looked at them and blinked abit. " Now how are we going to explain this to your mother??"

"Well, just tell her what's coming in three years, then tell her everyone died, except Gohan, then look at me. Mom will get it she's smart, you caught on Dad, so she should. " Gohan said as Chibi and Gokou nodded.

They all flew up into the sky, and sped up, trying to get home in time for supper, oh how the saiyans craved supper! Eventually after a little time and effort, they reached their destination, 439 Mountain area.

* * *

Well that's it. Thanks for reading. Like I said in about a week the next chapter should be up, and oh yeah, I hope you noticed this was a bit longer than the others. Yeah, during this point in time I started getting better at writing, so the chapters after this one will be about as long as this one. Oh yeah and a thanks to Angel Peace, Silver Warrior, GokuLover-2, Sonicwind123, Kyuushi1, CJP and Trugeta- especially you since you wrote an M Gohan story as well. Lol for reviewing last chapter! Thanks for reading again!!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Returning Home

**Dragon Ball Z**: _Altered History_

* * *

Hey everyone, I think it's been a week. I don't know, work school, and trying to mack on the girl I like have made the week go by so fast. Damn work, Damn school, Damn hard to get ladies. This chapter is pretty short, probably just a filler, so don't get your hopes too high. Although I can say, get your hopes high for chapter twelve and thirteen, those are my favorite ones. Still I like these, so read on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. Not even my soul, I sold it to be a slave for a lady friend of mine..... damn that con artist....

I thought that this was a good chapter, it's one that I would like to revise one day, so I may evetually. Ok so here it is, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Returning Home

The three saiyans landed on the green soft lawn as the ground rumbled slightly, unaccustomed to the power. Gohan looked up at the house, remembering these days as a kid. He smiled thinking of them, they were when the house was in a beautiful state, and not the decaying shack it had been in the future. He smiled abit as he looked to his Dad, who was now all but dead. " So what now?" He questioned.

Gokou smiled a bit and looked to his younger son. " Well, first off, why don't you go in first, then we'll follow Gohan?" Gokou asked. The Chibi nodded and opened up the door, as Gohan and Gokou looked after him and continued in.

Chi Chi was cooking up a dinner as she looked around, she was going to starve Gohan to death for running out like he did! She was quite angry at what the little grunt had done, so she was preparing only a chicken, a single fish and a hamburger! And that's all he was getting for the day! She smiled abit as she flipped a hamburger then heard an excited voice, accompanied by a hug on her leg.

"Hi Mommy!" Chibi Gohan said cheerfully, Chi Chi just stared at him, and let out a deep growl. As she reached for her frying pan, she was abruptly halted by a voice.. a voice that she had come to love over the years.

"Hey Chi Chi!" Gokou said as he walked over to the stove, " Wow, Dinner smells great, but this doesn't look like enough for the four of us.

Chi Chi let out a squeal of some sorts and quickly rushed over to her husband, who she thought she was dead and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Gokou!! Oh honey you're back! " She screamed, nearly in tears. Then she paused as she looked at him abit confused. " The four of us? What do you mean?" She asked. Gokou laughed a little bit and looked at Gohan, who just wave and gave a small smile. She growled into his ear silently, " Who is he...?!" It was a little loud at the end, but no one else couldn't pick it up in the room, especially since the remaining people were salivating over the food.

"How about I tell you at Dinner." He asked and she gave a slight nod. He kissed her on the cheek and turned around facing Gohan. " Hey uhm.. Go-- I mean Mirai, you wanna go get the dragon balls while she cooks dinner, and Gohan here finishes the Homework that I know he skipped out on?" Gohan nodded while the Chibi groaned and headed up and into his bedroom, now depressed. Chichi smiled as she pulled out four giant fish out of the cooler, along with a bunch of beef. "First off, man, you need some new clothes. Follow me. " Gokou instructed.

They made their way up into Chi Chi and Gokou's room, and Gokou slid open a drawer, inside was a bunch of blue underclothing, along with belts, wrist bands, Gokou took a full set out, then opened another draw revealing a gi. Gohan smiled as it was his father's the type he had worn all those years fighting the androids. He handed him to Gohan and took out a set of his own. He walked over, and pulled a shade out and they both went on opposite sides and got dressed. As they left the room, they looked at each other.

" Wow, looks great on you Gohan, especially since now its not all tattered and such." Gokou complimented. Gohan smiled abit as he looked at the extra wristband, shrugging and stuffing it into his pocket. He patted himself off and looked to his Dad then.

" So Dad, we got the dragon radar, or do we need to go to capsule corp.?"

"Capsule Corp, so let's head out, and start our search.... Hmm.. I hope Bulma has two radars. " Gokou said as the hurried themselves down the set of stairs. " Bye Chi Chi! Be home by dinner!" He said shouting.

She smiled, of course they would be home before dinner, or else knowing their appetites, they'd go bloodthirsty or die starving. She just wondered who that other person was, he had seemed to be so familiar. She sighed, cooking for the three of them was going to be hard, they ate so much. Then she paused, how was she sure the other one ate so much, she wasn't even sure he was Saiyan. She didn't bother stopping with her meal, she was too far in already.

Gohan and Gokou had met up with Bulma, she had an extra dragon radar, one was the old one, one was a highly advanced one. She gave that one to Gohan, figuring he was smart enough to use it. They smiled and thanked her, and then set off to collect the Dragon balls. "All this just for an arm, but it will be really useful in combat. He looked at the radar, the nearest one, which his dad wasn't going after, was north. He sped up abit and flew abit faster.

Eventually Gohan sat down and looked around. The ball was in this area, about ten feet below ground according to the radar. He frowned abit. He was in a cold and chilly area, and he was quickly getting goose-flesh. He walked forward, through the snow and stopped, there it was, covered in ice. A dragonball, it was the Five Star ball. He raised up his arm and blasted the top of the ice. Slowly it began to glow, then it started going into the transformation, known as sublimation, when a solid turns into a gas, skipping the liquid stage. Gohan smiled, as he floated down to the Five star ball, and picked it up.

About one hour later, Gohan was off flying in another direction then, hot on the trail of a dragonball, this time however, instead of in a snowy area, he was in a desertous area. He landed down as he looked to the dragon radar, which was beeping annoyingly, he was right on top of the dragonball, and he couldn't even see it. " Man, what a bummer.. maybe I can blast Sand out of the way ...."He muttered, deciding that was just what he was going to do. Gohan walked about a hundred meters from the sand, and launched a ki blast in the middle of him, and the estimated Dragon Ball's location. Sand and rock alike spewed fourth from the earth in a huge cloud. Gohan quickly put up an energy shield, and watched as the sand rumbled off. After about fifteen minutes or so, the sand finally dissipated from the air, and Gohan came out from hiding. He looked around in the large sand crater, a bunch of scorpions laid belly up, now dead. Gohan shrugged not caring since they stung people and killed anyway, plus the damn arachnids just gave him the willies period. He looked around the crater, and spotted something shiny, slowly he walked over and picked it up, it was the Two star ball.

Gohan had thirty minutes before dinner started and he was so close to the dragonball, he could almost smell it. He looked up, seeing it was elevated, and spotted the seven-star ball. The spherical treasure lay along with three oval shapes, which were gathered in a brown entwinement. As he floated up Gohan observed that they were eggs, some stupid animal had mistaken the ball for it's egg Gohan observed. Slowly Gohan took the ball and stuck it in his pocket, which concealed the other one, and began to float off. As he got about ten feet away, Gohan became aware that it had suddenly turned dark, then he quickly realized that it was a shadow of a long figure. Gohan turned around, seeing a huge Snake-Dinosaur thing looking at him menacingly. The reptile let out some kind of growl and lunched at Gohan. Gohan sweat dropped and dodged it quickly, giving it a karate chop to the back of the neck, knocking it out. " Man.... That was close... Well, I better get home quickly, it's almost time for dinner!" And with that he flew as fast as he could to the mountain district.

Gohan landed softly on the lawn, and looked around. From what he sensed, his father wasn't home yet, but he was very close by, he would be home in about ten minutes. He looked to the dragon radar, as it blipped and beeped, four dragon balls were making their way to. He smiled, his dad had outdone him, even with a lower version of a dragon radar. He knocked on the door, not wanting to enter, since, even though this was technically his home, his Mom didn't know about it yet.

In about two minutes Chi Chi answered the door. " Oh, You're back just in time....." She paused for a moment, trying to come up with his name. " Oh, Mirai, yeah. Why don't you have a seat on the couch and watch some T.V. while you're waiting. " Chi Chi said smiling.

"Uhm sure, Mrs. Son, thanks. " Gohan politely replied.

"Call me Chi Chi, Mrs. Son makes me sound like some hag.... well come on in Mirai. " She said as she walked into the kitchen resuming her task of cooking. Gohan flipped on the news, and watched, it showed a bunch of nothing, but Gohan was glad to see in this timeline, it wasn't filled with the reports on the destruction of towns and people and such. Instead, the tv drone on about how the crime rate had increased, and how capsule prices had decreased. Gohan smiled abit as he watched the news, happy that there wasn't suffering in the amount that he had once seen. He jerked his head to the door as he sensed a ki approach, he smiled as his Dad walked in, carrying some of the Dragonballs.

"Wow D-- Gokou, looks like we got them all... " He smiled as his Dad nodded.

"Yep, and I'm just in time for Dinner, boy, we sure did a great job. " Gokou said as he raised his arm behind his head in that famous Son manner. Gohan nodded as they laughed.

" Dinners ready boys!!" Chi chi shouted.

In about two seconds, all three of the saiyans were down in the kitchen, at their seat, ready to eat, Chi Chi handed them their servings. And as they finished eating Gohan glanced at Gokou who nodded. Gokou sighed as he threw his napkin down on his plate, covering the massacre of food that had occurred seconds ago.

"Chi Chi honey, there's something we need to talk about... Gokou said as he looked to Chi Chi, with a serious expression on his face. Gokou prepared to tell her about everything, even the heart disease. Chi stared on in complete silence, and almost started crying before Gokou had time to tell her about the vaccine, and with that she looked a little bit happy. Her face turned into horror as Gokou told her about the androids and how they were going to kill everyone.

" Everyone is going to die?! Even my little Gohan?!" She said, in shock and quietness, as she looked to her little boy. Chibi Gohan just looked to his Dad waiting for him to tell her.

" Actually honey... Gohan was the only one not killed..... He's sitting right across from you.. " He informed her as her eyes snapped up to Gohan.

Gohan sweat dropped abit as he smiled nervously. He laughed abit and waved. "Uhm.... Hi Mom... "

Chi Chi fainted.

* * *

Well... that's it. That's all I've got for now, expect the next chapter in a week, sorry I was two days late by the way, just stuff ya know. A special thanks goes out to Shasti, Demi Saiyan, Goku-Lover21 ( again), Gopu, shadreth, and korrd. Oh and Shasti, lay off the caffiene.. please... Anyway, a week, so review! REVIEW!

- Chris


	7. Chapter 7: Return of an Old Friend

****

**Dragon Ball Z**: _Altered History_

_

* * *

_

Hey everyone! I updated quicker than usual! I figured that I owed it to my readers since I messed up a couple of chapters ago, updating-wise. And also since you know, I didn't get much reviews. Must've been labor day weekend, or maybe people just didn't like the last chapter. Oh Well. Well here it is, the classic thing in almost every fan fic.

Disclaimer- I own nothing Dragon Ball Z related, exempting this story idea, and I only it to a certain extent. Boo ya! I own my soul and body again, I fought for it, I am an american! BOO YA!

Well here it is, the nezt installment of DBZ: Altered History

(Music Plays)

* * *

Chapter 7 - Return of an Old Friend.

* * *

Chi Chi slowly awoke, as she saw Chibi Gohan and Gokou looking over her. She felt the hot blood in hger cheeks as her vision became steadily better. "Ahh..Gokou.. Gohan... I had the funniest... dream .. " She said softly.

"Mom.. it was a dream.. it's all very true.. " The Chibi said with a slighty worried look on his face. Chi Chi sat up, throwing the towel they had placed on her head aside. She looked at them, then looked at her son from the future, frowning slightly.

" Oh Gohan... what happened to you..? My little baby boy is a man...This is so wierd, I have two sons, both the same person..." Chi Chi muttered softly. Everyone just sat dead in silence, as the room stayed still for minutes.

Gokou let out a laugh and looked to Gohan. " Hey Gohan, how about we summon the Dragon now and wish for your arm back?" He said as he walked to the table.

"Sounds great Dad. " Gohan said as he walked out the door.

All four of the Sons gathered on the front lawn. Gokou placed the balls on the ground as he looked to them

"Shenron come on out!!" Gokou yelled as the sky darkened and the dragon balls glew brightly. Suddenly out in front of them, a huge dragon shot out from the balls.

The legendary dragon shot out and glared at Gokou as his voice thundred. " You have awakened me from my slumber, speak now and tell me your wish. " The Dragon ordered impateintly.

"Sure thing, give Gohan here his missing arm back please." Gokou shouted up to the behemoth.

"Very well, he shall recieve his arm back. " And with that the dragon's eyes glew. Gohan looked to his sleeve as it starting bulging abit, slowly, a bone may it's way out, causing the demi saiyan to grimace slightly. Muscle formed around the bone, then skin covered the muscle, and deep scars from battle reappeared. Gohan gasped abit from pain, clutching his arm. ' _What a painful way to regenerate a limb...' _he thought to himself, and just as he thought that, the balls shot up and away, like superman. Slowly he let go of the arm and stretched it abit, peering at it. He flexed it some as he clenched his fists.

"Well good as new." He said smiling. He finally was nearly normal now. With the exception of the huge scar on his face.

"Great, well me and Chi Chi have some... catching up to do... why don't you and Gohan spend some time together at capsule corp. while you return the dragon radar?" Gokou said with a nervous laugh.

Gohan sweatdropped abit, his chibi version blinked in confusion. '_Ah Kami...to think that they're going to something like THAT.. I don't understand why they are so into... ahhh bad thoughts Gohan.. Bad thoughts...' _He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. He looked back to Gokou and smiled as best as he could. " Sure Dad, Would it be alright if we stopped and got something.to eat...I mean we might gone a couple of hours but is that alright by you? " He smiled abit as his voice wavered. If they were going to do what he thought they were, he was going to at least get some decent food out of it.

Gokou sighed abit and smiled, of course the adult version of his son would have figured it out.. how could he have not known. Well he supposed he would let him have his way, especially since he had some extra hours, his smile became glee filled with that. " Sure Gohan, that'd be great. Here... uhm... take this, it's 1,000 Zennie... yeah that should be enough, by far.. Have fun you two." Gokou smiled as he handed a wad of bills to Gohan.

The Chibi walked up to Gohan then and looked up. " So uhm were are we going Mirai ?" The Chibi asked as he hopped around, excited.

"Uhm, well, let's head to capsule corp and then we'll decide Ok?" Gohan said as he looked down to the Chibi, man it was wierd lookign at his past self. The Chibi nodded, and Gohan started to raise in the air. "Well, I guess we'll get going bye mom, bye Dad!" He said as he started off.

" Bye Mom!" The Chibi version said as he flew off to catch his older self.

They flew west, towards capsule corp, when Gohan just slowed down. " Hey Gohan, you think you'll be alright in the city by yourself for awhile?" Gohan asked as he flew beside the Chibi. He didn't really feel like restraining the chibi from doing what he wanted since you know, his parents probably just wanted to rut and such.

" Uhm, sure, you think I can go visit Mr. Piccolo?" Chibi Gohan asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure... Just meet me at Capsule Corp in 2 hours, then we can eat alright?" Gohan said with a small laugh. The Chibi nodded and flew off flipping in the air and blasting off into the air, happy as could be. ' _Man, I was sure happy as a kid... damn those androids, they took all that away... well I'll get them back soon.. Soon... _' and with that he blasted off towards capsule corp.

Landing on the lawn in front of Capsule Corp, Gohan rushed in the building, he looked around, seeing lots of busy commotion. He remembered how after the androids struck the town, all the bustling life had died out.Gohan took the door on his right, then his left, climbed some stairs and finally reached the top of capsule corp, the area where Bulma and her parents resided. He knocked on the door, and none other than that blonde bimbo Ms. Breifs answered the door. " Hi there!" She greeted, smiling as usual. " Are you one of Bulma's friends?"

Gohan nodded. " Uhm yeah.. I'm Hango, She just met me yesterday...I just came to return the dragon radars to her. " Gohan said sweatdropping, it had been awhile since he had last seen her, and her happy ways always creeped him out.

" Oh Okay, come on in, take a seat on the couch while I get Bulma, oh and theres cookies on the table if you want them! Freshly baked!" Mrs. Breifs said walking off.

Gohan sat down on thc couch waiting for Bulma as he looked to the table, he looked at the cookies, trying not to eat them. ' _Come on Gohan... You'll spoil your appetite..' _His mind screamed, in truth he just wanted those cookies bad, he hadn't ever tasted a cookie quite this good, and ever since Mrs. Breifs had passed away in his timeline, he had entirely forgotten about the cookies. So in a motion for anything besides a Z warrior to pick up, Gohan grabbed the cookies and scarfed them down, devouring the whole pile.. no mountain in less than five seconds. He looked around and wiped his mouth of the chocolate that had smeared on his face.

"Well, looks like you are a saiyan afterall, no human can eat that fast. " Bulma said laughing from the hallway as she entered the room. Gohan smiled sheepishly, sad he had been caught in the act. Bulma looked him up in down, and in some ways he found discomforting, exactly what was that look in her eyes? " Well I see you got your arm back, so I assume you came to return the dragon radars. " Bulma said as she took a seat across from him on a chair.

" Yeah, it wasn't hard at all. Not with me and my Dad on the job anyway. " Gohan smiled as he handed the radars over to her.

" Yeah that Dad of yours is quite suprising. It's just so hard to believe he's supposed to die in the next year.... I'm just glad my future self was as smart and beautiful as I was, and made that time machine. " Bulma said smiling.

" How'd you know it was you who made it?" Gohan asked, shocked that she knew who had made such a machine.

" Well who else could make such a thing that requires a smart mind?" Bulma asked chuckling abit.

"Well certainly not my Dad..." They both laughed at this alot.

" So Gohan, when are the Androids supposed to arrive?" Bulma asked.

"In three years on May 12th. Around Amenbo Island, I'm not really familiar with that Island. " Gohan informed as he looked to the ground.

"Oh, Hmm, well. I think I might be able to help you guys train, I can make a gravity chamber that might be able to go up to 1000 x gravity, hows that sound?" Bulma asked smiling even more.

" Sure that sounds great. " Gohan replied. And with that, the conversation continued, Bulma asking questions about his family and such, it was more like small talk.

* * *

Gohan finally walked outside, Bulma had almost consumed an hour he had to waste. He sighed, he would just go ahead and wait outside for his former self. Gohan walked out and sat on the grass and began to meditate, having nothing else better to do.The grass swirled around him slightly, and he went into a deep trance. Gohan just sat like that for half an hour, and when he was done, he finally opened his eyes. He jumped back in shock of of two deep pools staring at him right in the face. "Gah!" He slumped back, as the eyes dissapeared, zooming out to a girl, about twenty or so. Gohan sweat dropped as he looked at her. "Uhm can I help you?" He managed to ask.

" Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing.... There was energy coming out from you..." She frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. Gohan looked at her, she was about 5' 5 with a white lab coat, and some glasses that covered those deep green eyes. Gohan studied her for a minute, takeing in her dark brown hair, nice slender figure, the lab coat didn't do much to conceal her curves since she had buttoned it up. If Gohan was a normal guy, he might've drooled, but instead he found his... thoughts somewhat scary, since they were unusual.

"O-oh I was just meditating... " Gohan said with a straight voice, he had learned how to keep his voice from faltering after fighting all those villians, sometimes he was scared, but he never really let it show, however, nervousness still showed up somewhat in the demi saiyan.

" Wierd.. Meditating never released energy that I know of... I must.. conduct an experiment!" She grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the lab.

"GAH! What are you doing?!" Gohan nearly screamed.

" I'm going to examine you! For the good of science!" She replied. Gohan's eyes buldged at the thought of this. He tried to wriggle free without hurting her, but she had such a strong grip for a dainty lady. He became less concerened however when he just ripped free from her grasp at the sight of a snack machine.

"Hey Food!" He yelled. He looked through his pockets, only finding a 100 Zenni Bill which was way to big for the machine. " Darnit! " He turned tot he girl. " Uh, do you have any money??? Or change?"

She blinked. How had he ripped free of her grasp like that, he had sent her right on her butt from the speed he was freed. All because of food? ' _He must be powerful... But I trained for a year in that Dojo... Hmm.. Well of course he's powerful... look at his bo-- No! Bad thoughts!_ ' She shook her head yes and looked up at him. She stood up then, rubbing her ass, It was quite sore, then she took out her wallet, looking to the bill. ' _A hundred Zenni?! I guess I could give him change, clearly he has money _' So she grabbed it, and handed him change, smiling. " There ya go!"

"Thanks!" Gohan took the money and inserted all of the bills into the snack machine, and began rapidly punching numbers, he took all of the food and sat on the table. The girl followed after him, studying him, and let out a horrified look as he completely obliterated the food with his hunger in a mere five seconds.

She shook her head and tried to smile, only doing so weakly. " Well, we haven't been introduced yet so .. My name's Sou Celestioul, you can call me Celena, for short however. " She said extending her hand and smiling sweetly.

Gohan smiled abit and took her hand in his. " My Name's Son Gohan, honor to meet you Celena. " And with that they shook.

"So tell me how was that energy coming off of you during your meditation?" Celena asked, adjusting her glasses.

"...Uhm.???? I don't know. " Gohan responded.

" Then science can answer for us!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lab. Upon entering it, Gohan managed to spot a needle.

" OH KAMI, NO ANYTHING BUT A NEEDLE! PLEASE PLEASE CELENA!" He tried to get away but she had a tight grip on him.

"No No.. I'm not doing anything with a needle... " Then she stopped dragging him, and reached an open area, with normal doctor's equipment. "Okay here we are.. uhm.. strip off your clothes..." She said as she turned to a notepad which had suddenly became intresting. ' _Girl, think of how he's gonna look... Oh no, no thoughts like that... NO!_ ' her mind conflicted. She started blushing like furious as Gohan reluctantly took everything off but his boxers. She turned around, and smiled, but started looking at Gohan, like Bulma had before, which made him abit uncomfortable.

So basic doctor's tests were done, almost like a physical, she had him run, took his heartbeat, and other stuff, while Gohan told her he had to leave soon, and they were almost done in about fifteen minutes. She frowned as she took out a capsule then and plopped out a five thousand pound weight, which made even the ground below it crack. " Lift that" she ordered. And when she did, he went over it, lifted it up and curled the thing, all with one arm!

" How the hell are you lifting that Son Gohan?! You're muscles aren't even buldging!" She gawped.

" Must be all those sit-ups, push-ups and Juice." Gohan laughed setting the thing down, causing the floor to shatter more.

"How... Oh Kami.. Only Vegeta has lifted that weight before....." She blinked. Gohan in the meantime had been getting dressed since he had to go soon. She frowned in dissapointment, then wandered why she kept thinking such lewd thoughts.

"Listen I gotta go, I'm meeting my uh.. brother for Dinner... " He said as he shifted towards the door.

"Oh.. Well.. that's Okay, listen I want to get to know more about you Gohan! Everything, I will find out just how you get your power!" She said with a glare, then she smiled lightly, blushing, and gave him her phone number, which she had scribbled down onto a pice of paper in seconds. Before he could even look at it, she made her retreat, white coat swishing as she walked back to the capsule corp labatory.

Gohan just looked at it confused...Then shoved it into his pocket of his Gi. ' _Man girls are wierd.... Why did she give me her number.. Unless.... Well... I'll think about it later.. I'm hungry_ ' Gohan thought.. that is until his stomach gained control over his mind. Gohan walked out of capsule corp then and squinted his eyes against the harsh light. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk was his former self.

" Hey uhm.. " He thought for a name.

" Just call me Gohan, and Ill call you uhm Mirai! Like you said. "Chibi Gohan said cheerfully.

" Okay Gohan... Where do you want to eat?" Asked the Older Son.

* * *

It was with that hell arrived in a steak-house with an all you can eat buffet, the two Sons took advanatge of this offer and demolished nearly everything within their taste bud's desire. People all throughout the resteraunt just stared at the pair, while clinging to their plates, afraid they would be ransacked for their food. Eventually everyone got used to it, except the few that left, having lost their appetite. The cooks in the kitchen cursed, for now they had to do more work than they ever had, refilling the bars and such. Finally each Gohan finished their last plate and leaned back in their chair. And after an earth rumbling belch, they left a 100 Zenni tip, making a waitress very happy.

* * *

With that the week went by slowly, Gohan and Chibi Gohan had befriend each other quite easily, and Chi Chi had finally gotten used to having two sons. She had even agreed to let Gokou train the little Gohan, but only if he studied twice as hard during their breaks. It was the day to start training intensely, and before they knew it a certain green alien dropped in on Gokou and Mirai Gohan who were fishing, flying right beside him, was a Chibi version of a certain demi saiyan. "Guys, it's time to start our training. "

* * *

Well that's it for now... Yeah. A sepcial thanks to my three last reviewers of the chapter... Making the review page have a 666 vertically. Anyway, Thanks to Korrd, Shasti and Gopu. I appreciate it guys, keep em coming! I'm averaging 30 reviews per chapter, which is superb. I like my story, but I didn't think that this many peole would think it was good. Anyway, the next chapter will come in about a week, probably around next monday or tuesday. Maybe wednesday, depends on how much school opresses me....

Anyway, take it easy and review everyone!

- Chris


	8. Chapter 8: Training Begins!

**Dragon Ball Z**: _Altered History_

* * *

Hey everyone!!! Uhm, sorry about the amount of time it took to update, I didn't mean to wait this long, so sorry! SORRY!! Anyway, I reached the forty review mark! Yay!! Thanks for the reviews everyone, keep them coming please! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the books I stole from school, they're mine now biatches! DBZ Is not mine... Sadly.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Training Begins!

* * *

Gohan slammed into the floor sending a shockwave, and a crater throughout the area. Leaves sprayed into the air throughout the area, Gohan quickly shot up into the air once again, sending a spray of even more pedals into the air before the original wave could loft themselves to the floor once more. Gohan appeared in front of his dad quickly and slammed a kick at his face. Gokou brought up his forearm to block the oncoming appendage. The elder Saiyan then counterattacked Gohan by sending a right hook at the demi Saiyan. Gohan blocked it and brought up his other leg slamming Gokou in the face. Gokou stumbled back, and then was sent into the ground by an ax handle type smash Gohan had given to him as he appeared behind him. 

Meanwhile Piccolo and Chibi Gohan were having a match on their own, even though they weren't quite.. Up to par with the two super saiyans you could say. Piccolo rushed at the boy and started attacking rapidly. The Chibi brought his defenses up and then noticed an opening in Piccolo's attacks and swung a foot at his sensei. " Oof!" Piccolo gasped out, bending over slightly, only to be sent the other way by the young Saiyan uppercutting him in the face. As the Chibi rushed him Piccolo used his inertia to flip over, when he then sent a ki at Gohan. The youngest Saiyan shot back, but before he could go for, Piccolo's arm shot out, and caught him on the face. Piccolo reeled him in and slammed multiple kicks and a couple of fists with his free hands. Then when he reeled up to throw Gohan down the Chibi reversed it slamming Piccolo into the ground. The demi Saiyan child then slammed down into Piccolo's chest and flipped back to the ground, waiting for Piccolo to regain himself.

Gokou and Mirai Gohan however, were at it once again. Gohan defended against all of the pure breed's attacks. Gohan however was soon struck in the jaw by a round house Gokou and managed to slip in, and with that Gohan counter attacked with a fist into Gokou's face. The two simply kept wailing into each other, until finally they both shot back, after landing an attack on each other.

Piccolo shot up and charged Chibi Gohan raising an arm back. He leapt back, and raised his right forearm to block the slap the Namek then threw. Gohan shifted the left abit, knocked over slightly from the force. Seeing this, Piccolo slammed a kick to the child then elbowed him into the floor. Gohan leapt out once again, only weakly. He tried throwing random attacks at Piccolo, but hardly any of them connected. Piccolo saw an opening in the flurry and punched Gohan in the side, followed with a head butt then a kick, sending Gohan Sprawling into the air. Blurring Piccolo then slammed an elbow into the Chibi, sending him into a crater. As he floated down, Gohan barely managed to get up. " Great Gohan, I see you've improved much since yesterday. " Piccolo smiled at his pupil. He jerked abit as he heard a crash right behind him. Spinning around he saw Mirai Gohan slam into the floor, only to get up within seconds with a huge smiled on his face. and with that he blurred back into the air. ' Gah.. Look at those two, the way they spar, with such intensity.. It's incredible.. and they're both enjoying it so much... ' Piccolo stared at them abit in surprise as his pupil rose from the crater.

Mirai Gohan blurred back at Gokou and slammed a kick in his side, only to receive a fist in his face. Spinning around he tried slamming a fist to his father's mid-drift, only to have it blocked. Following up he sent a knee to his father's gut, only to have that blocked by his father's free hand. Seeing a dilemma, Gohan slammed his fist hard at the side of Gokou's head seeing he couldn't block it. Gokou sprawled back fastly, then regained himself and shot a horde of ki at Gohan. Gohan blurred in and out of it, and rushed his Dad. The two started exchanging blows fiercely, so severe in fact that snapping could be heard as each one hit. The pair started fighting so fast, air rushed out from beneath them, sending the grass to part. As their energies increased more and more, light began to shine out through the area until a loud thunderous crack could be heard. Each of the super saiyans had landed a blow that had knocked the other afar. Gokou slammed into a lake, and Gohan through a forest, finally ending up in a crater near the center. " Daddy!!" The Chibi shouted running up to the edge of the lake.

Piccolo on the other hand looked to the forest. " Gohan ... ? " He muttered. The two waited until finally They heard some snapping of twigs in a direction of one of the craters. Out from the forest, came the future boy, with dirt, and bruises all throughout his body, as well as rips in his gi here and there. However, he had been knocked from super Saiyan, making his hair back to the normal black. Otherwise, the young man looked fine. Piccolo and Gohan gasped abit in shock at this as Gohan dusted himself off a bit then.

"Hey where's Dad?" Gohan said as he stretched abit looking around, just then as if on cue, a splash could be heard from the lake, turning their heads, they were just in time to see another splash followed by two more. Then a final splash. Then after the last one, thuds sounded near Chibi Gohan as fish fell from the sky, or you could say shot out of the lake. Then after that, came Gokou, back in his normal form whom was beaming.

"Hey guys, looks like we'll be eatin' good in the neighborhood!" Gokou laughed.

Chibi Gohan ran up to him and entrapped him in a hug. " Daddy!! I thought you drowned!!" He clung to his leg. Gokou laughed at this.

" Nah, Son, now that I've gotten some back up rations for after we eat, who's hungry?" Gokou asked as both Gohans cheered in approval, Piccolo on the other hand was only thirsty since Nameks only ever consumed water. After that they all took off, heading for the Son residence, laughing in joy, except the Namek, he didn't laugh in joy, he just.. grunted, or at the most smiled.

After a good five minutes the landed on the front lawn, and rushed into the building. Dinner of course had been ready, three mountains stood piled up in front of three chairs, a small meal in front of one, and a pitcher of water, and a glass full of ice in front of the final one. Chi Chi had figured the Namek would have been thirsty, after all it was her family he was training with! Finishing with a sigh, the three saiyans patted their bellies while Piccolo just drank another glass of water. And with that they once again went off sparring in the woods, this time however, with a different partner, it was Gohan against Gohan and Gokou against Piccolo, things were going well, until both Piccolo and Chibi Gohan both ended up losing the spar. By night time they had finished up and Piccolo had left, all sweaty and dirty and such all of the Sons went out in the lake, and started bathing, since afterall, there wasn't enough bathrooms in the house, and they didn't want to wait their turn. Eventually they made there way to the hot springs, to relax their muscles.

" So Gohan, do you think we're strong enough to take down the androids yet?" The Chibi asked leaning against some rocks.

"No, even I was just a toy to them, only when I got extremely angry was when I was at the point of actually doing some damage to them, but even then, I wouldn't have won.... If I had to guess, I'd say I'm about a fourth of their power, but you can't sense them, so I'm not sure..." The elder Gohan said staring sadly at the water.

"You mean we can't sense their powers at all?! Wow, they must be quite a challenge! " Gokou exclaimed somewhat in shock.

"Yeah, they weren't easy to even land a hit on, this is the first time in years that I've actually needed to use my senses to pick up ki, I'm surprised I'm still not as rusty. " Gohan said rubbing his left arm, it was pretty sensitive, since it just regrew afterall. Fighting in spars with it wasn't helping the sensitivity very much either.

" Wow.. so you said there was two of them, did they ever gang up on you?" Chibi Gohan asked, growing curious.

"Yeah plenty of times, and to make it all worse they were just toying with me, the first time I had the upper hand... I...nearly died..." Gohan said, looking down as he though of Trunks.

"Well don't worry Son, that won't happen again...This is starting to give me an idea though. I think from now on we should train not using our senses, and also two on one, at least once a week, that way we get used to the fighting without you know, I guess fairness. " Gokou laughed scratching his head.

And so they did it. Gohan staggered back from the oncoming Piccolo and Super Saiyan Gokou, Gohan wasn't aloud to transform, as well as use his senses. This was to prepare themselves even further, Gohan was being overwhelmed heavily, just like before when he encountered the androids. He blurred to the left just as he saw a punch come towards him. Gokou and Piccolo followed suit quickly. Gohan threw some ki quickly at Gokou who blurred away from it quickly due to his enhanced speed. Gohan flew higher then, and swerved to the right as Piccolo appeared beside him striking. Bringing a fist up he knocked Piccolo on the face, and with that began the rapid fighting. The two were basically even that is, until Gokou slammed his foot into Gohan from behind, knocking him into Piccolo's fist. Gohan flailed back regaining himself. He quickly used the inertia as he blurred behind Piccolo and rammed him into the ground,, seeing this Gokou started drawing in some ki. Gohan started shooting off towards him fastly, as Gokou let out a loud scream. Ki flew forth, appearing to hit Gohan, as all the Demi Saiyan did was sail forward. Gokou thought he was going to kill his future son with all the ki, but it was too late to stop it. And completely unexpected, Gohan shot out, with an energy shield up. Gokou didn't have time to react as Gohan threw a right hook at him, then swirled around with a kick, slamming Gokou in the jaw. The parent Saiyan flew back as Gohan brought his arms forward and started blasting Gokou as fast as he could, and relentlessly, that is, until Piccolo appeared right in his face, releasing an uppercut. Gohan sailed backwards, but let out a roundhouse as he did sending the Namek Sprawling in the air. Finally regaining both their wits at the same time, a ravaged Piccolo and Gokou assaulted the warrior from the future, Gohan's defenses were tight but he couldn't keep them as locked up when there were two attacking. He dodged a kick, then a punch as best he could, but when a roundhouse and a right hook came at him, he had to take one or the other. Unable to make his mind up, they both connected and sent him back, right then Piccolo and Gokou took advantage, as Piccolo appeared behind Gohan. Striking him, he started what ended up like a pinball game, they shot Gohan around for minutes, until finally they sent him into the air. Gohan was in pain of course, and didn't have much time to react, he looked around as he was sent up into the air, they were coming at him fastly, and he was limited on possibilities to escape this predicament.

His mind flashed to random thoughts, he remembered the last time he was in a similar spot, his friend had died. Never before had such anger rushed upon him before, energy flared out from all sides of him as he shifted up as Gokou came and chopped him in the neck,and slammed a heel into his spine. Just then he flipped up, slamming a kick to a Piccolo who was expecting to get an easy ram in. The Namek went flying forward ad Gohan blurred in front of him, calculating quickly, the demi Saiyan did a double ax handle smash on Piccolo, knocking right into his oncoming father. He then propelled himself forward quickly as he drew some ki into his hands, before the Namek or Super Saiyan could react, Gohan slammed his shoulders into the pair. Seeing the went forward Gohan raised his arms to his face. " Masenko....HA!!!" HE launched the attack forward as smoke appeared, and rubble flew into the air. Gohan panted slightly, if that wasn't the end of the match, then he was screwed, his energy was nearly drained. Looking down as the smoke cleared, Gohan spotted a Piccolo missing an arm and a leg on his left side. Gohan was just thankful that the alien could regenerate appendages. But where was his Dad?!

"Hey Gohan!" Gohan turned around just in time to catch a fist in the face. He had been caught completely off guard, the damned Instant Transmission. Gohan blocked to his best, but was so exhausted his defense became sloppy. Gokou repeatedly nailed Gohan, until Gohan managed to catch his fist and slam his father towards a kick. Gokou flew to the side abit as Gohan did an all out ki volley onto his father. He panted as each ki escaped, lighting the area. Gokou on the other hand was abit scared of this and blocked as best of his ability. Seeing his father was defending against the ki, Gohan blurred behind his Dad and slammed a kick to him, sending his father into some ki blasts. Just as he was about to try and finish him off, an angry Namek appeared in front of him and slammed a fist right into his jaw. Gohan spun backwards, only to fly into his father, then once again for the day, a pinball like activity ensued, only this time it was more like poSaiyanng. Gokou finally missed, and when he did, he blurred behind his son and knocked him up to Piccolo who grabbed him and flung him into the ground. More than weakened Gohan let out a yell and coughed out some blood as he lay in the force induced crater. Staggering up, he just smiled weakly as his father flew down beside him along with Piccolo, smiling a great deal. " Wow son that was fantastic, I didn't think you would seriously last that long with two on one without super Saiyan!" Gokou exclaimed helping his pride and joy from the future up.

"Thanks.. but still, not enough to win...Whew, am I tired, I need a break...." Gohan panted.

"Yeah, you did good Mirai, and I agree you should take a breather while me and Gokou here train Gohan" Piccolo remarked.

"All right.. You guys go right on ahead, I'll just watch..." Gohan said as he took his seat on the nice and soft grass.

With that the Namek and Super Saiyan soared over to Chibi Gohan and immediately started their masquerade upon the child. Chibi Gohan however refused to give up, and kept taking the two on. Gohan just watched in amazement at how he was so strong at such a young age. Chibi Gohan blurred in and out as Piccolo and Gohan attacked him, and finally the managed to get a good solid hit on him, sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan watched amused for a bit, until finally he laid back and just looked up at the sky, his lids getting heavy.

* * *

Vegeta looked around, befuddled of the kitchen, appliances were strewn about to the Saiyan, and he couldn't locate the food unit, He was more than pissed off since he wanted some food after an intense training session in the gravitron. " WHERE IS THE DAMNED FOOD UNIT, ARGH WHY THE HELL DO YOU EARTHLINGS MAKE EVERYTHING SO DARN BLASTED CONFUSING?!" He yelled as he ripped cabinets open, looking for something, anything to eat Just as he was about to reach the refrigerator, Mrs. Briefs stepped in. 

"What seems to be the problem dear? Is there something I can help you with?" She said with that usual happy face.

" Yes! I demand that you cook a meal for me woman! You refuse and I'll swear I'll blast your infernal hide to kingdom come!" Vegeta snapped.

Only to be hit over the head with a cookie tray, ruining it.

"Vegeta! How dare you talk to my Mom like that! Now you ask her nicely, and say please, and maybe, just maybe.. I'll let you eat! " Bulma said as she discarded of the tray quickly.

"Ergh How D-"

" Fine! If you're going to be like that! No food at all, until you apologize to her! "

" But I- "

" I don't want your damn excuses Vegeta! Apologize and ask nicely, or I'll hide ALL of the food!"

"......" Knowing very well he was defeated, Vegeta turned to Mrs. Briefs " Blast! Very well,I apologize, now can I have some food PLEASE! Argh!" Vegeta quipped holding his stomach which sent a tremor through the house with it's rumble.

Mrs. Briefs laughed. " Of course dear all you had to do was ask, you seem to have had too much sugar or something..." She reached in the fridge taking some items out. " So here's some celery, and some salad, you could use the removal of sugar dear. "

No meat. No sweets. Nothing tasty. Vegeta seethed at anger at this, as veins could bee seen throbbing throughout his body, just as he was about to snap, Bulma sent a death glare at him that could have caused a heart attack to anyone unprepared for it. " Blast! Fine, can I PLEASE have some food like meat and such! Damn woman..." The last part he muttered of course, only to receive the bent cookie tray across the back of his head. Bulma glared at him again as Vegeta fought not to kill her.

" Oh sure honey! You kids are so cute, I'm sure you'll make a good couple one day!" Mrs. Briefs laughed, as both Vegeta and Bulma sent her a glare. That is until she sat a roast down on the table.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MOM?!"

" WOULD YOU STOP YOUR DAMN JIBBER JABBERING, IM TRYING TO EAT WOMAN!"

* * *

Gohan had woken up, there was a loud crash beside him as he looked up, he saw Piccolo and Gokou start going at it. Chibi Gohan on other hand crawled out of the crater. Seeing it was his time to get up and do something, Gohan powered into Super Saiyan and rushed in at Gokou. Gohan swung fast and hard, landing every hit on the saiyan. Piccolo got in what hits he could, trying not to get in Gohan's way. Gohan flared up as he brought up some ki blasts and shot them all off to Gokou. He sighed abit at the sudden drained energy, but was soon interrupted as Gokou instant transmissioned behind him. Seeing the moment open, the elder saiyan slammed his future son's back and dived with a kick into him. He was about to shoot a couple of blasts to the super saiyan, but was interrupted by Piccolo who slammed a kick into his face. 

Chibi Gohan watched as the three begin to train intensely, thunderclap after thunder clap sounded throughout the area. His future self was stronger than his father, he had been comparing their energies unintentionally. Using his calculative mind, he guessed that Mirai Gohan was about 20 more stronger than Gokou, putting his Dad at four-fifths of what the time traveler was. He wondered if he was going to grow up to be like this Gohan, he seemed nice and all, but the feeling he got from him was sadness, and remorse, he hoped that with time him and his father would be able to help him out of his depression, and he was sure they could. He could already tell he was becoming more happy with the few days here, afterall, he got to see all of his friends, and got his arm back. And he also got to see Gokou again, what else could the man want.

Gokou slammed into the ground, as Gohan followed up with Piccolo in a ki blast. The ki soared at Gokou who in the meantime was looking like he was going to get hit, and did. At the last second, or actually after the last second, Gokou Instant transmissioned out and rushed at his future son, only to be back handed and hammered into a crater by Piccolo. Gokou waved his arms as he finally got up, admitting his defeat. They were almost done with their training for the day, but it was Piccolo's turn to be pulverized. Gohan and Gokou quickly made short work of the Namek since they were both super saiyan afterall.

The Saiyans gorged themselves on food, it was nice finishing training for the day before lunch time, but their bodies screamed in agony. They hobbled onto the couch and watched some. Piccolo on the other hand, kept drinking water, his Namekian body thirsting for it.

" Chi Chi, could I have some more water?"

"Anymore and you'll drown, I think you've had enough. "

".......I'll tell you when I've had enough, so pl--" Just as he was about to ask nicely, a frying pan came to meet his face. " OW JUST WHAT - OW OW!" Piccolo darted out of the kitchen holding his head in the aftermath of the frying pan onslaught.

Chibi Gohan looked at his sensei bewildered. Seeing this Piccolo just coughed. " Terrible migraine, that's all kid, that spar really took a lot out of me..... Well guys I must be going."

"Bye Piccolo!" they all chorused as the Namekian exited the room hastily.

About thirty minutes later came a knock at the door, lazily, the elder Gohan got up to his feet slowly and hobbled over to it. Opening it up, he saw a happy Bulma, and a hideous as usual Vegeta. "Hey Gohan! Can I talk to you and your Dad ?"Bulma said cheerfully. Gohan nodded as he motioned for his family to come outside. Standing out there Bulma looked around carefully. She smiled as she noticed that everyone was looking at her odd. Slowly she walked to the left side of the house and looked, knowing their house it was cramped, so she took out a capsule, one that would make their house even and such. She examined the house, in the front their was a dome, which went into a wooden part of the house, that curled around the left side. Taking out an extension capsule she threw it, as it poofed, making a whole right hand wing on the other side, in the right hand wing, there was a study, guest room, weight room and another bedroom. She smiled. " There ya go! A room for Mirai here. " She winked over to Gohan, making him blush and Vegeta grunt abit angerily. " Ok now for part two of my operation. " She walked over to the first hundred meters of the back yard and looked around. "Guys could you get rid of the trees?"

"Sure Bulma! We need the lumber!" Gokou piped up. With that the Gohans, and Gokou cleaned out the area she set up. Sighing with satisfaction

"Ok ya big lugs good job, now I hope you don't mind Chi Chi, but this is for the benefit of the world..." Bulma remarked as she stepped forward to the clearing. Chi Chi just raised an eye brow slightly. She didn't know what Bulma was going to do, so far she was happy with the house extension. Seeing the reaction Bulma nodded and hurled a capsule in the clearing, with a loud poof, a gravity chamber appeared. Chi Chi was about to say something when Bulma interuppted her. " Now Chi Chi, I wouldn't want this monstrosity in the way, so I made it a second compression mechanism!" With that she walked up to the gravity chamber and pressed a button, after five minutes of awkward silence the chamber turned into a cute little fountain with dragon ball on the top, a fake one of course, but nether the less it was Gokou's favorite, the four star ball.

"So does it turn back?"

"Sure does, all you have to do is touch the button on the top. "

"Argh damnit woman, why did you give Kakkarot a chamber?! How am I supposed to surpass him now?!" Vegeta yelled beseeched with anger.

" Excuse me Chi Chi" With that Bulma walked into the house, and came back. Before Vegeta could even reply, Bulma revealed what she had been previously hiding behind her back. Vegeta couldn't even comprehend what came at him with his Saiyan skills, before it hit him. Bulma handed the death instrument to Chi Chi. " NOW YOU IDIOT, WHO SAID THIS HAD TO DO ABOUT GETTING STRONGER THAN GOKOU?! THIS IS ABOUT SAVING THE WORLD! NOW, YOU CAN STOP WHINING ABOUT BEING SO WEAK, AND GO TRAIN IF YOU NEED TO SO BADLY!" Bulma yelled at a cowering Vegeta who was grasping his head. "NOW GET UP AND FLY US HOME... Oh and your welcome guys, but I must be going, so bye!" She said turning to the group. She handed the frying pan back to Chi Chi and walked back to Vegeta.

" Hey Vegeta, you should train with us we could use the ext---" Gokou started. Vegeta grunted and blasted off, leaving Gokou muttering the last part as it dissolved into nothing. All seemed dead silent, that is until they heard Bulma screaming at Vegeta once again.

They all just sweat dropped. This was going to be an odd three years....Indeed it was...

* * *

Gosh, I don't like this chapter for some reason... Oh well. I hope you guys at least did. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, as well to the people who left some interesting notes... Meatloaf. Anyway, thanks to Shasti, Meatloaf, Mad Mod the Kaiser, Gopu, LauraNeato, DemiSaiyan, Erica, and Son Oliver. Oh and to LauraNeatO, I knew Puar was female, I'm not sure how, But I knew. I just did a screw up, but thanks for informing me. I had a plan to use Puars gender one day in a fanfic.. Muahaha! Yeah, I wasn't sure about the italics thing either, but from now on when they're thinking they'll have those. So yeah. Although I don't know about any more thoughts like those in this story, that may just be it for now. And the Bulma thing.. I tried it, but I just couldn't be satisfied with it. Sorry! And for Mad Mod, 1 Million Zennie, ( I think it is spelled Zeni, but thanks to Capcom, I'm spelling it a different way... ) 1 Million Zennie was the prize for the 25th annual budokai that went to the champion. So if 10 zennie was equal to a dollar, then people would only be competing for 100,000 dollars. That's not even that much, so you'd think that it was around the same value, especially with Hercule having a mansion and all. I would've liked to seen your source, but you didn't leave it. And Meatloaf, thanks for the criticism, a good day to you sir. Erica, yeah he should, he may get that way when the androids come around, but for now, he's with his Dad who's been dead for 12 something years, wouldn't you be a little bit happier?! Well that's about it, anyway expect the next chapter in about a week or so, but don't expect it right on the day. 

-Chris

REVIEW!

Oh yeah, would you say that like, losing an arm and stuff is R Rated? Leave me a suggestion, I've seen too much gore to be sure about ratings...


	9. Chapter 9: Fatigued

**

* * *

DragonBall Z**: _Altered History_

* * *

Hey everyone it's that time again! Time for another installment of Dragon Ball Z altered History! I updated in less than a week I think so go me! Woo Hoo! Sorry if this chapters a little short, I don't like it that much but I don't think its bad or good, it's just mediocre. Maybe eventually Ill revise this after I finish working on some stuff. But for now.. On with the story!

Disclaimer - I own everything in my room except these books I borrowed from friends, I better get one of them back.. Or I'll get mauled by her.. eh. DBZ is owned by some suit, dayum suits. Hate 'em.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chaper 9 - Fatigued

"Blast damn that Kakkarot! Blast him and both his brats, even that damn Banshee of his!" Vegeta slammed a fist into the wall, causing the whole height of that area to crumble. "BLAST THEM!" Vegeta yelled, smashing through a wall that led to the outside. All of them were stronger than him, what the hell had they been doing, what the hell had they been eating. He had searched their powers, trying to decipher how strong each of them were. Every single one of them was stronger than he, with the exception of that wailing banshee. How had he, Prince of All Saiyans been surpassed in powers?! He remembered when Kakkarot, or rather Gokou had been at his knees before him in battle. Then out of no where, here comes the jovial idiot, saving them all from Freiza. And even his Brat from the future, the bafoon, he supposed the spawn of idiocy would have some power, but stronger than all of them?! It boggled his mind, but what bothered him the most, was the brat, the midget brat. He was as strong as the Prince himself, if not stronger! Vegeta kicked a trash can out of the way as he made his way to what he wanted. What he needed. Bulma's new space ship with Gravity. Vegeta hastily climbed in and looked around. Panels were scattered throughout the ship. Vegeta himself of course knew how to work a ship, since he had went to Namek and other places in one. He walked over to a panel in front of the big screen and pressed the launch button.

* * *

Bulma jerked upright in bed, she had heard a crash. Figuring that Vegeta was having a case of PMS (Prissy Male Shenanigans) she ran down, gawking at the hole in the wall, she slowly walked over to it and looked outside, then walked out onto the rubble. A ship lifted up right as she exited through the improvised hole, and soared into the air. " DAMNIT VEGETA! DAMNIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She screamed to no one particular, since no one could hear it. The silence of the night answered her.

* * *

Gokou and Gohan sparred each other relentlessly. It was one in the morning and neither could sleep. Lucky for them, the other had been up, and again luck, they had found out in the past few weeks that the gravitron was sound proof. Gokou nailed a kick to Gohan's mouth, sending the demi Saiyan back. Gohan brought back his arms and sent a Masenko at Gokou who barely dodged it. " Dad wait. " Gokou stopped in mid air as he floated down to Gohan.

"What is it Son?" Gokou's curiosity peaked.

"Do you know any other beam attacks besides the Kamehameha?" Gohan asks arching an eyebrow at his father.

"Uhm.. Nope..." Gokou replies letting out a laugh." Oh wait actually, I know how to do that destructo disc.."

Gohan sweat-dropped, he forgot about that, that could be useful against the androids. " Well Dad, how about this, I teach you two of my moves, and you teach me Destructo Disc and something else later?"

"Sure son sounds great!" So then it started Gohan taught his Dad the proper way to do a Masenko wave, as well as the energy shield. Then Gokou instructed Gohan on the Destructo Disc. The two insomniacs stayed up until four in the morning. Finally both were satisfied with the moves they had learned, and they went to bed. Creeping silently, they whispered their goodnights as they went to separate areas of the wing.

Gohan awoke in the morning, the beams of sun annoying his face to a great extent. Rolling over, he flopped out of bed and raised up looking around groggily. deciding it was time to get up, he glanced at clock. Nine 'O Clock, he had only slept for four hours since he finally fell asleep at five. Gohan sighed as he got dressed and went outside. He looked around as he searched for their ki, finding his miniature self and his Dad in the new gravity chamber. Slowly he made hi way over to the door and was about to enter it.

"Not so fast kid, it's their day today. " A gruff voice halted him.

Turning around Gohan scanned the figure, green, tall, it was Piccolo. " What do you mean?" Gohan asked arching a brow.

" We're taking turns in the gravity... here this may make you understand.." With that Piccolo poofed a paper that held his schedule. Gohan arched a brow as he looked down to the slip of paper that was just handed to him.

Training Schedule

Sunday - Piccolo and Mirai's turn in GR

Monday - Free for all

Tuesday - Spars

Wednesday - Meditation

Thursday - Spars

Friday - Two on One day

Saturday - Gokou and Gohan's turn in GR

"Well.. what do we do today then?"

" We spar!" and with that Piccolo launched himself into attack at Gohan. The two went at it for hours, until finally the sun started setting and the two were famished beyond belief, Gohan had managed to sneak a few berries in during the fight, but that had been all he consumed, the two had been at it, their fight had stretched from the mountain region, to the North arctic region, and then back. Finally Gohan had ended it when he cut Piccolo's leg and arm off, much to the Namek's displeasure, earning a glare the Namek healed himself, then they went in to please their stomachs with food, and water.

So the next day, Gohan was back on schedule and had awoken at six in the morning. He had used telepathy to contact the Namek who soon came. The two sparred each other in five hundred times earth's gravity. They struggled in the spar, but eventually they sped up as they had gotten used to it, though it still drained their energy abit. Chibi Gohan and Gokou on the other hand had begun to spar outside, and their battle went on forever, even with Gokou slamming his youngest son around. Finally at lunch time Piccolo and Gohan ate, while Chibi Gohan and Gokou continued the spar. They didn't stop until dinner time, which at that point they ravaged the table.

* * *

Vegeta had now reached one of Freiza's outer space fortresses. Smirking he punched in a few buttons as the ship came closer to the docks. He was going to take out all of Freiza's henchmen single handily, no matter what. He had searched the galaxy for a day or so, and had come upon these buffoons, more than happy, Vegeta accepted their order to pull over, as he docked onto their space fort.

Four Aliens walked up to the ship, ki guns mounted, they were going to blast this ship's commander to hell and take advantage of any women or girls aboard the ship. They had the pleasure of finding some humans who had been sent to space, one of them a female, with that they ravaged her, and now they thirsted for more. Slowly the door slid open, and out stepped the Prince of all Saiyans himself, Vegeta. " It's Vegeta ya frags! Kold has ordered him dead!" The leader screamed as they blasted away. Vegeta walked forward, the blasts only managing to singe his clothes in the least bit. Laughing maniacally he took once of the aliens throats in his hand when he reached him and snapped his head clean off. Filling the skull full of ki, he then launched it to a group, who then blew into pieces. Squadron after Squadron came after the two until finally Vegeta finished them all off and left the space station. Vegeta laid back in his chair rubbing his temples.

' I will figure out how you became a super saiyan Kakkarot, no matter what. Even it its the thing do, I will find out, I will. I must I must surpass you Kakkarot! '

Six Months Later

Gohan swerved back away from his father as they flew throughout the air. Gohan brought his fists up, blocking each attack. Seeing an opening, Gokou immediately went for it, only to have Gohan reverse it with a round sweep of his foot. Barely dodging it, the two went at it again, flying through the air. Cracks and booms sounded through the air, accompanied by a flash of light from the energies given off. Gohan slammed his fists rapidly through the air, and after the tenth one, it connected with his father's jaw. Gokou spun back, and began drawing in energy as Gohan soared at him. Three feet from Gokou, Gohan was met with a Masenko, and was knocked back a few feet. And once again, the two went at it. Piccolo and Chibi Gohan just watched the spar, in complete awe of how fast and powerful the two super saiyans were. Gohan slammed a fist to his father's face once more, as Gokou sent a kick to his future son, only to have it blocked. Making haste, the elder saiyan then brought his fist to Gohan's jaw, sending him back. Gohan sprawled throughout the air, and brought up his fists as Gokou blurred to him, continuing his assualt. Gohan weaved in and out, and finally spotted an opening, taking it, he slammed his fists into his Dad's gut, and brought up his heel. Gokou flew back as Gohan suddenly blasted him with a Masenko. Taking haste, he then appeared behind his father quickly and hammer-slammed him into the ground. Bringing his arms back he then sent a renozukou energy dan to him, making Gokou fall out of super saiyan.

"Well! Time for lunch!" Gohan excalimed as he floated down to his father.

Gokou smiled abit, as he stood up and brushed his pants off. Just as he finished doing so, a loud rumble sounded. " Yeah.. Haha, seems liek a good idea to me Mirai. "

Piccolo snorted as he looked over to the two. " It amazes me of how much trash you Saiyans can consume." He looked around as all three of them had disappeared, faster than Gokou could even instant transmission

Gokou, Mirai Gohan, and Chibi Gohan shoveled in food fastly, as Chi Chi stared on, sweat dropping at how much they ate. Gohan patted his stomach as he halted in eating and leaned back. Soon after Gokou finished, along with Chibi Gohan. " Wow Mom that was great!" Gohan exclaimed. Piccolo on the other hand was on his third glass of water, along with Chi Chi who was steal eating her meal. " So what's for desert honey?" Gokou asked as the Namek and human sweatdropped.

* * *

In space....

Vegeta had been training for days, maybe weeks without stopping for anything besides food, water, bathroom, and rest. He had been training at Seven Hundred times normal earth gravity. Sending a few kis towards the bots Bulma had made, Vegeta dodged the numerous blasts they sent at him. Panting heavily, the pure bred slammed a fist to one, knocking it back, then slung a few ki beams at the others. Resuming his training he punched the air, until finally he just collapsed onto the floor, too tired and sore to even move. "Da--mnit...... Computer... Turn.. Gravity.. Off!" He commanded. Feeling the bone crushing weight lift off of him, he struggled to stand up, he was spent for the most part.

" Argh.. Blast! BLAST IT TO HELL!" He slammed a fist into the wall. " I can't transform Kakkarot... I can't even pass your strength when you weren't a super Saiyan... How could you a third rate warrior, pass me an elite Saiyan?!" Another fist slammed into the wall as Vegeta slumped down. " All my life I trained, trying to ascend to destroy that damn atrocity Freiza, but now... I have nothing, nothing to do but defeat you Kakkarot... And your own son, stronger than you..DAMNIT KAKKAROT, DAMN YOU TOO YOU DAMNED FUTURE FAILURE, WHY CAN I NOT BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN!? WHY?! " Slamming another fist into the wall Vegeta looked to himself. "No... It's not you Kakkarot, it's me.. Of course... it's always been me... I couldn't beat Freiza, I couldn't beat You Kakkarot, and I can't even ascend now.. It's me.. Blast..! My whole entire life, I've suffered nothing but defeat! The prince of all saiyans, the weakest of all saiyans! Of course..... It's me! I AM TOO WEAK!!! " Vegeta gripped his fist together as he closed his eyes, images of Freiza, Gokou, Gohan, all of them fighting him flashed through his mind. Pictures of himself getting beaten in battle constantly swirled in his head, then, Gohan and Gokou, both Super Saiyans appeared in front of him, laughing at him. Tired of them, tired of them all being superior, Vegeta let out a scream. He would not be the weak prince anymore, his hatred shifted toward him and his weakness as a gold aura enveloped him. Letting out a scream, the prince's hair shot out a little more, and flashed gold.

The Prince of All saiyans, had ascended.

* * *

Gohan and Gokou flew back, the elder flying out of Super Saiyan, and Gohan himself, just slamming into a rock, and purposely losing Super Saiyan. The two stood up and wiped some dirt off, Gohan had been holding back, once again. And Gokou was sure of it. Piccolo and the Chibi, however, had been training diligently, and now they were nearly equal in power due to the six months of training. Gohan slammed a kick, and started blasting Piccolo, trying his best to win. Gokou and Mirai watched, but in the end, the experienced fighter won, as the Chibi slammed into a crater. "Nice Job Piccolo. " Gokou commented.

"Yes, but it's hard to even move these days... I've gotten accustomed to stiffness, but this ridiculous "Piccolo said snapping his neck left and right, letting out those crunches that people hate so much.

" Yeah, well I guess you're right, I've been kinda sore too" Gokou said nodding his head.

"Yeah me too Mr. Piccolo!" Chibi Gohan added on as he exited the crater.

Mirai Gohan on the other hand, hadn't commented, sure he was sore, but this couldn't compare to the searing agony as an amputated arm, numerous scars and such. Also he was much too powerful even to be harmed by Gohan and Piccolo, so he didn't comment at all as his father continued.

"Yeah, I think a break is in the works guys, maybe every year, we should have a break. " Gokou stated.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, Maybe a one and a half month vacation every year, doesn't sound like a bad idea. That way, our muscles and bodies have time to reform. " Piccolo said as he gathered his turban and cape.

" Sounds like a great idea guys, it's been so long since I had a nice rest with those androids running around... The last time I had a decent nights sleep was when I was knocked out on drugs since I lost my arm. " Gohan added laughing abit.

" Yeah and I'm sure mom isn't liking the thought of me training all the time either..." Chibi Gohan added.

" Then I suppose it's settled guys, we'll take a one and a half month break, then we will train some more, and guys, just because it's a break doesn't mean you should entirely slack off, so keep up the basics. " Piccolo looked over them.

Gohan, Chibi Gohan and Gokou nodded."Sure" They added.

"Alright then, I want to use your gravity chamber, so is it alright if I do so when it's not in use?" Piccolo asked, looking over to the fountain.

"Sure Piccolo" Gokou answered.

"Alright then, I'll be back here in a month and a half, I expect you guys to come, and if you don't show up, I'll kidnap Gohan again. " Piccolo smirked, earning a laugh from the three.

With that they said their goodbyes as the Namek flew off, and they ran off to go eat some food. It was going to be a month or so before they resumed training, but they were still going to eat good.

* * *

Well that's it, that's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed. I feel them by what they mean by stiffness, right now I'm so stiff, basketball is doing a number on me. Darn conditioning. That might cause me to lack in updates a little, but don't worry about it, I'll get it out. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, who are: LauraNeato, Erica, Demisaiyan, Gopu, Goku-Lover21 and Keiji, thanks for reviewing guys and keep em coming. Gracias amigo/as! Well I gotta be heading for conditioning now or else I'd ramble on about something. Until Later.

- Chris

PS: REVIEW!

PSS: Its been awhile since Ive been on what the heck are those communities?


	10. Chapter 10: Over the river and through t...

**Dragon Ball Z**: _Altered History_

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of an update. I didn't mean for it to take so long, so please don't get upset. Things have been hectic. Anyway, I promise to put another chapter up shortly as a bribe to forgive me. I made this chapter randomly, so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's got a little bit of this and a little bit of that.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine, it's some old japanese guys. It'd be appreciated if he gave it to me however.

Anyway, here it is. So Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Over the River and through the woods

* * *

"Gohan wake up! It's about time you do something in this lifetime! I want grandkids! So I've decided that you and Gokou need to go get your licenses for driving, so up! UP! .. Fine let me get my frying pan.." Chi Chi screeched. Gohan tossed and turned abit in his bed, then jolted up hearing the two deadly words. 

"Uh.. Huh? What Mom?" He asked rubbing his head confused.

" You're going with Gokou to get your license, and you two are going to stay out until dinner is ready! So get going!!" Chi Chi commanded as she began to smack Gohan with pillows, making him run for the closet.

Gohan scrambled, he had only the gi's left from the day he had nearly died, and the gi his father had given him. He wanted to go and get some of the valuables he had left in the future, but it would be risky, but he wanted to. ' Yeah maybe that's what I should do today since Mom wants us to stay out...I can go forward in time, get my stuff as well as get some new cool stuff... ' Gohan thought as he slipped his good gi on.

With that the two oldest Saiyans were downstairs in fifteen minutes, ready for their breakfast. Gokou and M. Gohan gobbled it up while Chibi Gohan reluctantly picked it away. While these two adults got to go and do fun things like get their licenses, the kid had to stay home and do lots of bookwork. Gokou and Gohan waved their good-byes and blasted off to the nearest city, Orange Star City. Chi Chi had told them to land at city hall and talk to the mayor, which she had phoned, and then he would tell him where the driving station was. Neither of the two had driven very much before, with the exception of Gohan, who did so once, escaping the androids.

So after an hour of leisurely flying, the two super saiyans landed down upon the ground in Orange Star City, earning weird looks from everyone there. The two walked up to city hall where a secretary just gaped at them shocked, seeing no need to ask her anything, they walked to the mayor's office. Gokou knocked politely, and entered as a greeting was affirmed. Gohan looked around the office, then to the mayor, a dog type human. They talked for about half an hour, then they departed, and went to the station.

Gokou and Gohan looked around, the people at the station had no cars for them, but somehow someone known as CC, as Gokou had observed had left three very expensive cars for them to ride in. The people reluctantly agreed to administer the two saiyans there test, and now Gohan and Gokou just sat there waiting. Then around from the corner came a street dressed Namek, known as Piccolo.

" Piccolo?! What are you doing here?!" Gohan looked in shocked.

" I came to do what I've wanted to for years. Defeat Son Gokou!" And with that saying, the Namek took his seat in the third car. Gokou and Gohan arched their brows in confusion.

So the guides had came out and sat in the seat with each of the Z warriors, that were driving of course. And with that they confirmed they could go, and Piccolo pressed the gas blasting off.

" SEE YOU LATER GOKOU!" Piccolo laughed. With that the alien sped off. Gokou immediately letting his competitive side take over, sped off after the Namek trying to catch up with him. Gohan on the other hand, seeing what such a childish act could do, did a swift one eighty and did his test on the other side of the town.

An hour later Piccolo and Gokou returned, after Gohan had gotten his license and all. Somehow, the two of them had managed to snag theirs as well, which Gohan hadn't figured out how they had managed to do that. Piccolo left immediately, he had beaten Gokou once and for all, and that was quite enough for him. Gohan and Gokou on the other hand, had went to a restaurant, wanting to feed their screaming bellies.

They went into a fairly cheap restaurant and took there seats. A blonde waitress, wearing her hair in a pony tail came up to them and smiled. Gohan became to get a little nervous, her outfit was extremely skimpy, showing off all her curves. She smiled at Gohan, he was cute, and she couldn't but help not to touch him. After she left, Gokou smirked at Gohan.

Gohan blinked "What, what are you smiling at?!"

"It's just odd how women seem so attracted to you son, you thought about settling down yet?" Gokou asked with the still present son smirk on his face.

Gohan turned bright red. " NO ! I'm way too busy training to be involved in nonsense things like that!"

Gokou laughed at that and with that they began to eat. The waitress was quite shocked to see the amount of products in which they ingested, but figured they wanted to eat that much, it was there fault. She only hoped that she got a big tip. She had been trying to work it for the younger one, she noticed the band on the older one's finger, not that it mattered. The younger one by far was hotter with that scar and all. Finally after they requested their bill she slipped Gohan her number on a napkin and left, to the back room, where she blushed greatly.

" Hmm, she gave me a napkin, How nice I'll leave her a tip." He took out a twenty zenni bill and laid it down, where Gokou matched him with a ten. Gohan whiped the napkin across his food plastered face and threw it away. Unbeknownst to him, he had disposed of a ladies number. With that the two Saiyans left and flew into the city, it was only twelve 'o clock, and they were bored.

"Hey Gohan, I'm gonna go to visit Master Roshi, want to come along?" Gokou asked.

Gohan shook his head no immediately, he didn't want to go anywhere near the turtle perv- er hermit. "No but let's meet back here at four 'o clock, then we can do something and head home alright?" Gokou nodded and instant transmissoned off as Gohan soared to the floor. Taking out a yellow capsule, he threw out his time machine and hopped in it.

He re-appeared at Capsule corp, which was in shambles now. He looked around, he was back in this time again, he had hated this timeline. Cell nearly became ' perfect ' as he said here and he wondered how strong something that could absorb 18, and 17 could be. He walked into his room, and picked up some items, mainly old pictures and such. He picked up his only picture of him, Trunks and Bulma and sat it on the bed. He then walked into his dead pupils room, on the wall hung a sword, a sword Gohan wasn't sure where he had gotten it. He took down the sword, and put it along with his stuff. Walking into Vegeta's old room then, he took some weights and books about stuff like fighting and such. Some even the Saiyan prince had written. Gohan piled all of the stuff on the bed, and capsulized it. He shoved it in his pocket and walked downstairs again, making his way through the rubble, then he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a crunch behind him. Turning around, he saw her, android 18, herself. She smiled at him as she neared him.

" Hello there Gohan, it's been awhile. " She said getting too close for comfort.

Gohan tensed, he had known this was a bad idea, but noooo he just had to have these priceless artifacts of the future. " Hi. " Gohan responded. " So where's the other one of you?" He inquired.

" Oh you know him, just raping a couple of humans in the other town, I on the other hand, found it interesting I hadn't seen you in awhile Gohan. " She smirked abit as she pressed her body against his.

Gohan sweated abit, what was she doing?! Was she coming onto him, no, it wasn't possible. He backed up abit, looking to the outside, seeing the machine there, he wanted to escape, but she was way too close for him to escape.

" I don't see what he sees in those trashy humans do you Gohan?" She said, breathing heavily onto his neck. Gohan's skin prickled up, as she giggled abit seeing him nervous. Edging him further, she then managed to slip her hand in his pants.

This was enough for Gohan, he was going to be damned if he succumbed to the android or was raped by her. Bursting into Super Saiyan he kicked her away and looked down at her. She looked pretty pissed off from what Gohan had seen. " Oh come on! You're no fun, you have to admit you were tempted. " She said dusting herself up as she stood up.

" Not at all, but if you want to do the dirty then let's do it ." He smirked.

" Oh? Well I'm glad you se-- AHHH!" She screamed out. Gohan had sent a taiyoken to her, otherwise known as a solar flare with that, he hopped into the time machine and blasted back into the fast as quickly as possible. The female android scuffed her feet angrily, she wasn't going to get some afterall.

Gohan panted as he reached his time. He quickly capsulized the time machine and sat Sighing, he then reached into his pockets and inserted all of the stuff into his case. He walked into a mall then, and looked around. People were everywhere, he quickly decided as too what he need.

About a half an hour later, Gohan walked out, with new furniture for his room, he had gotten a bookshelf, desk, computer, futon, TV, VCR, and some new sheets for his bed. They all were custom made with Dragon symbols on them as well. Gohan, like the rest of the Z gang, just liked seeing the dragon Shenron everywhere. He had also bought some clothes, mainly just normal style clothes. He bought books as well, and now his capsule case was loaded. Deciding that he had an hour before he had to get home, Gohan blasted back off to find Piccolo, which he did easily. He greeted the Namek and landed down beside him.

"What's up Gohan, did you decide you owed me an apology since you didn't race me and Gokou?" Piccolo smirked, basking in his victory.

" No I was just wondering if you could perhaps make me some weighted clothing, maybe like the one I'm wearing right now?" Gohan asked.

" Sure kid, here. " With that Piccolo zapped him a set of clothes, with a strange symbol on the back however. It wasn't even one he had seen before.

Gohan picked them up off of the floor. Gohan then arched his brows. " What's the symbol mean Piccolo?"

" Time Warrior. " Piccolo smirked.

With that, they said there goodbyes and Gokou went to meet his Dad, together they flew back to the house, and greeted Chi Chi, each of them had an interesting day. Gohan walked up to his room afterward and set up all the furniture and such, then added all the clothes to the closet, with the heavy ones on the very bottom of the floor. He set up the picture of Trunks, Bulma and himself on his nightstand to the right, with the one of him, his mother and Gokou on the left. He hung up Trunk's sword on the wall above his bed. With that he then set up all of the other miscellaneous items. In the corner of the room, he sat the weights he had taken from Vegeta, he also put every book he had bought on the book case and set up the computer, with that he leaned back on his futon and looked to the ceiling.

A few days later Gokou and himself had agreed that they needed a break from all the hardships of Chi Chi, so with that, they agreed to go out and go on a trip. They tricked Chi Chi into thinking it was a biological study. So in a week they were going to go camping, and relax a bit, then after that, they would resume training, a month was too long for a break.

* * *

Days later they had left, in an attempt to earn some relaxation for the last few days of their break. They had informed the rest of the Z gang, and Krillin, Oolong, as well as Yamcha somewhat obliged to join along. Puar of course went were Yamcha did, following him like his faithful companion. The seven of them left out to the forested area around Kami's lookout, the area which was somewhat of the least populated area of Earth. They had set up camp, tents and all as they looked out to the broad forest. Gokou had gone out to get firewood, while the others sat there, in a circle telling stories and such. 

Mirai Gohan stood up, a certain uneasiness. He felt a power, a strong power at that, and three other mediocre ones, just as he was about to say something, a ki blast soared out and nailed Chibi Gohan knocking him back. Gohan spread his feet as a blue skinned, blonde haired warrior raced out to him. Gohan stepped back as he swung a hard right just then. The Blue warrior growled abit and slammed a few more fists towards Gohan then as he rapidly blocked them. His mind wandered for a moment, then he remembered, back in the day he had fought Kooler, yes indeed he had. These were his henchmen, he had nearly been killed in this battle, he remembered it quite too well.

The other two henchmen however, had immediately went after Krillin and Yamcha. The two humans defended themselves greatly, and attacked back fiercely. Slamming a kick to the mullet alien's chin Krillin sent him back and began drawing in energy. Yamcha slammed a fist to the side of the other alien's chin as he also drew in energy.

Krillin and Yamcha then sent a Kamehameha towards the two lackeys, causing them a great deal of agony. They slumped against each other, earning a surprised gasp from Krillin, they had withstood a very strong attack, even if it had damaged them greatly he was a bit shocked. Seeing this as an opportunity to finish them, Krillin brought up his right arm, palm up. " Destructo Disk!" he roared out, and then sent it to the two foes, slicing their heads off, so they would perish less painfully. The heads fell off, and the two slumped to the ground.

Gohan blurred to the right as the blonde haired one tried to slam a kick. Gokou remembered his name being something like Sauzaa. Gohan shifted to the right once more and slammed a palm into the foreigner's temple, sending his eyes right out of his skull, and causing his cranium to explode, knowing who was coming after them next, he looked around, then spotted Chibi Gohan rubbing his face off as he staggered up. How could he have been so stupid to forget the ambush? Now he had nearly lost his other self, and he was sure he was injured badly. Then he felt it, he felt his Dad's energy increasing greatly. " Guys! I'm going to get the senzu beans immediately, go find Gokou while I'm gone!!" With that he burst into the sky, towards Kami's lookout.

* * *

Gokou had been collecting wood, until he noticed a pile he had set down, go up in flames. Thinking it was one of the guys playing a joke he turned around with a goofy grin on his face, even if he was abit annoyed. However what greeted him was not a pleasant sight.

"Freiza?! I thought Gohan killed you!!" Gokou looked back in shock.

"No, not Freiza, I am his brother however, Kooler. You, you must be the one who killed him, they said you looked like that imbecile Bardock... Heh, what a puny warrior, you must have gotten lucky when you fought him. " Kooler smirked looking at the saiyan.

" Oh? Man you must be pretty old, just like Freiza, it's always bothered me. You guys are like geezers, but incredibly powerful. " Gokou smirked sliding into a stance, his power had increased greatly since his fight with Freiza, so he figured this Icer was nothing to him.

"Foolish saiyan do you honestly think you can handle me? I am much, much more stronger than my brother!" Kooler smirked glaring at Gokou.

Gokou smiled. " Yeah, I sure do, I became what Freiza feared most. "

" Oh?"

"Let me demonstrate for you then. " Gokou bent downwards as he grunted, his eyes changing to teal right then. The earth shook as rocks floated into the air and Gokou bolted upright, along with his hair. He let out a loud scream as he glared at Kooler. Energy rushed out as another scream echoed out, and a rush of light accompanied it. The blinding light finally cleared as Gokou was revealed then, now a Super Saiyan.

"Dad!!! Show him how it's done Dad!" Chibi Gohan cheered along with Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, and Puar. They had just shown up. Gokou turned and nodded at him and faced Kooler. Kooler on the other hand had taken interest in Gohan, he was fairly weak, and he was sure that he could take him out, how would Gokou feel then, he would lose a relative, just as he had!

Koola rushed at Gokou and slammed a fist. Gokou blocked it swept the Icer to his feet. Rolling back, then onto his feet, Kooler swirled some ki at the Saiyan. Gokou weaved in, just in time to be caught with a fist to his face. Kooler staggered back and brought up his hands.

" Fine if you're going to transform, then I shall as well. " Gokou, driven by battle lust, just smirked and nodded, he sure did want a challenge. Kooler grunted as he slumped forward abit and began intaking ki. Rocks shot out as he glew brightly. As energy poured out, he transformed into his fifth stage, earning an impressed look from Gokou. Sure his foe was off guard he began drawing energy to his hands. He played dirty and he was going to show it. Just as he stopped and stared at Gohan he brought his arm swiftly up and sent a blast toward the warrior's son.

" NO GOHAN!!" With that the Super Saiyan blurred in front of Gohan shielding him from the blast. Seeing an opening then, Kooler sent many, many blasts at him, including eye beams and such. Laughing maniacally, he then sent a huge blast at Gokou, as the Saiyan let go of Gohan and slumped to the ground. Seeing the fallen Saiyan warrior, the Icer's smirk grew wider as he flung a weak blast at a panicking Gohan. Only to have it slapped away. In the way, stood a green man, with antennas and such. It was of course, none other than Piccolo himself.

"You okay Kid?" The Namek asked looking down to his kid Pupil. Chibi Gohan gulped and nodded, as then the Namek turned towards the Icer. " Hmmm, just what the hell are you? You look like a sea creature. "

" I am the brother of Freiza, Kooler. I have come here to destroy this planet, and destroy the one who killed Freiza.

" I see, well then, let's get started shall we?" Piccolo smirked as he threw off his weighted clothing.

* * *

" No darn it! I want a present, and I'll be damned if I don't get one!" Korin snapped.

" Oh come on! I need the Sensu beans for my Dad!" Gohan shouted.

" Listen kid, I don't even know who you or your Dad are, so stop bothering me!" Korin replied.

" Oh come on Korin, he made it up here!" Yajirobe commented.

"My name is Gohan, and my father is Go-"

" Okay that's it! You're not gettin.. YAJIROBE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Korin screamed.

" Why let Gokou hog all the beans, let's share the wealth. And I also figure that this kid is Gohan, but eh, don't listen to me. I'm just a fat man who knows nothing afterall. But anyway, Gohan you make sure Gokou gets those beans, or else I'll find Gokou himself and tell him about this. " The obese fighter said. he had tossed the beans to Gohan while Korin was having a cow.

Gohan nodded and blasted off of the lookout as fast of he could, that had wasted more time than he would have liked. And from what he could remember Kooler was no push over. He had sensed his Father's energy drop dramatically already, and he was determined to get there before anything drastic happened.

* * *

Piccolo grunted as he soared backwards. He was getting the mucus beat out of him, literally. Defending against a punch, the Namek then sailed backwards into a wall. He knew where Mirai Gohan had went, and was doing his best to buy some time. Just then he felt Gohan return with the sensus. He defended the best to his ability as he once again slammed into something solid. Just as he was about to finish the Namek off, Krillin stepped in the way and launched a destructo disk at Kooler, pissing him off when he broke a nail. Kooler rushed at him and began beating the shit out of him.

Gohan fed a bean to Gokou who muttered something, then slowly raised up, back in the fight. " Wow thanks Gohan! I really needed that!" Gokou exclaimed as he wagged his arms out. He flared into Super Saiyan once again and looked up to see the fight.

Gohan nodded. " No problem Dad, now get back in the fight and take care of Kooler.

Kooler threw Krillin aside and was about to finish the Namek and human off, but before he could a figure came smashing into him, soaring backwards uncontrollably he let out a grunt. Quickly he adjusted himself and glared at the hitter. There stood the Super Saiyan himself, Son Gokou.

" Kooler, it's time for you to pay for what you have done, pay for your sins alongside your brother in hell!"

* * *

Welp, there it is a cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll post the next chapter this weekend, Anyway a special thanks goes out to my three reviewers... VegetaSS2jin, Escudo Blade and Demi Saiyan. Thanks alot for them guys I appreciate them. Keep em coming too Please? Ill probably post the next chapter up Saturday or Sunday since there's not much to do during daytime then. Anyway take it easy everyone I know it's beginning to become fall and all so get your flu shots! We can't be having colds can we? Sorry my basketball coach keeps saying that. Well until later everyone.

- Chris

PS. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Ice's End

**Dragon Ball Z**: _Altered History_

* * *

Hey everyone! I bet you thought I quit or something! Sorry about the long time between updates, but I was so busy with basketball and other things... I'll have them out much faster now, I promise! Really I do! Anyway, on with things!

Disclaimer: I now own dragon Ball Z it's mine. All mine!

Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Ice's End

* * *

" Kooler, it's time for you to pay for what you have done, pay for your sins alongside your brother in hell!" Gokou exclaimed as his super form flared out even more energy. Kooler stumbled back, in awe of the energy. He was going to blast his friends, hoping he could injure Gokou, but now it seemed pointless once his brain processed the fact that the blasts he had sent before had no effect on the super Saiyan. Letting out a scream Gokou rushed at him then and started swinging his fists to the Icer at an alarming rate. The changeling wasn't able to defend himself as a palm struck dead on his alien cranium. Reeling back he cursed.

Gokou upped the ante as he zoomed in rapidly and hammered Kooler down then. He drew back his arms as he shouted. " KA.. ME... HA.. ME... HAA!!" With the Haa, he thrust his hands forward and shot out his favorite move. Kooler got up, with just enough time to defend against it, but not block it. Cursing he fought his hardest trying to push the beam back, but eventually he blasted back as it consumed him.

Gokou blurred into Kooler's gut, then sent a sharp kicking sending him rolling across from the ground, Gokou once again blurred in front of him, and kicked him into the sky. Instant transmitting in front of him, he hammered him down towards the ground. Gokou brought his hands back and looked on to the Icer. " MASENKO..." The group, except for Mirai Gohan stared in awe. " HA!!!!!" He slammed the blast right into the alien's face earning a high pitched scream from the alien. Moments later, after the dust settled, a wounded Kooler raised into the sky.

" I'll give you one more chance to change Kooler, leave now and I'll let you go, as long as you agree to live in peace. " Gokou said his eyes narrowed.

Kooler stared on in disbelief, as he let out a large grunt. With that he then began taking in ki into his arms, as he looked on to Gokou in anger. Ki swirled from everywhere as he aimed his hands at Gokou, only earning a smirk from the pureblood.

" You know you can't kill me, why even try, like I said you can go free, go Kooler, just vanish, live in p--"

" NEVER YOU FOOL!!! I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DESTROY YOU BUT I CAN DESTROY THE EARTH!!" He shouted. With that a large deathball formed just then, at an alarming rate. It grew so fast, that it was the size of the moon in less than five seconds. Kooler screamed out and launched the attack at the Earth.

" Darnit No!!" Gokou leapt in front of the blast trying to hold it back. The Super Saiyan struggled against it, it was too strong, he couldn't hold it back, it just possessed too much power. Kooler laughed at this and began to fly forward his ship, who could stop him, Gokou, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan were out of the fight. But he had forgotten about the other Gohan.

He flew quickly, trying to escape in his ship, only to fly into a solid steel wall. Kooler flew back, amazed that anything at all could stop him. He glanced up as he gulped slightly. There stood the other Super Saiyan himself, Son Mirai no Gohan. Smirking he looked on to the panicking Kooler.

" Well, trying to get away, I assure you it won't be that easy Kooler." With that Gohan let a scream, as he burst into his normal Saiyan max. He was slightly more powerful than the severely weakened Kooler now, he had considered this a game, a training game. Therefore, he did not go Super Saiyan. He blasted toward the Icer and slammed a couple of blows to him quickly, sending a sonic boom into the air. Reeling his arm back he sent multiple blasts, slamming the changeling into the ground. Gohan powered up abit more energy and rushed at him then.

Son Gokou, defender of earth on the other hand was having immense trouble with that death ball. He was losing ground quickly, and the ball was causing a crater to form in the earth. Chibi Gohan slumped down toward his father, and put a little of the pressure off. Gokou nodded his thanks, while him and his son tried his hardest to push it back.

Gohan slammed Kooler to the air and floated up, glaring at him. Then he let out a small laugh. " So Kooler, It's nice to see that I shall soon kill you, just like I did Kold and Freiza. I took both of their heads. " He looked onto the Icer seeing his anger seethed. This is what he exactly wanted, at this rate he had to go Super Saiyan to win, but he didn't this was a training game to him. Maybe it would have been serious, but the Icer was far to heavily outmatched. The alien let out a large grunt and blasted off towards Gohan, fists raised in anger.

Yamcha had noticed that the Super Saiyan was having trouble with the Deathball, and he was unable to leave his friend with all of the burden to bear. Jogging down, he reached up and took some weight off of the Super Saiyan's hands. The three tried their best to push the blast away from earth, but came to no avail.

Gohan slammed his fists into Kooler's sides and kicked him aside. He brought back both his fists and began pummeling him. Kooler ripped back, incapacitated, which Gohan clearly saw. ' _Well looks like my offensive is still fine, let's check if my agility has suffered during this month off.... _' He leapt back and waited for the Icer to regain himself as he slid into his stance. Letting out an irritated scream, Kooler rushed foward once again.

Krillin himself had noticed the struggled, and had decided to join himself into it. Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan and Gokou held the blast up, but still it was not enough, the blast was somehow just too powerful, it was like Kooler could draw in vast amounts of energy in a short amount of time. Krillin lifted some weight off of their shoulders as he too took in the struggle. Gokou already had a plan, and was discussing it in telepathy with Mirai Gohan. He just needed Piccolo to get up, and speak of the devil, the Namek sat up, then stood rubbing his head.

Gohan dodged and weaved through the punches Kooler through, it was a good training session, deciding he needed to work on his blocking, he let Kooler catch up to him, and stopped blurring. He blocked every one of Kooler's punches as he went in with his plan in telepathy with Piccolo and Gokou. He nodded as he burst into Super Saiyan and kicked Kooler back to the original fighting grounds.

Piccolo had joined the struggle, and they had been informed of 'The Big Plan' and with that they started drawing in energy, with the exception of Piccolo. They still didn't have enough to get the blast away, but that would soon change, soon indeed. Gohan smirked as hammered Kooler to the ground then. The gang looked at Gohan whom waved then immediately went to fighting. Just then Piccolo took all of the weight of the Deathball letting out a heavy grunt. Gokou, Chibi Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha brought their arms back.

Gohan punched Kooler in the face and raised him above the Deathball, he elbowed him hard in the gut, then kicked him in the face. The Icer whirled back, as did Gohan's arms. " Ka... me... Ha ... Me.. HAA!!" he screamed which somewhat echoed in the area, but there was an echo. Kooler slammed forward, as did the Deathball. Yamcha, Krillin, Gokou and Chibi Gohan had sent a Kamehameha to the ball, reversing it, and sending it at Kooler. Kooler let a scream, as he was sandwich, at this Gohan laughed. " Later Kooler!" With that, he disappeared from sight, and Kooler was blasted heavily with the Deathball and five Kamehamehas.

Mirai Gohan appeared by his friends letting out a relieved sigh, that had gone better than expected, his Dad was a genius for thinking of that plan. They all congratulated each other on their victory. Chibi Gohan hugged Gokou, glad to see his Daddy was all right.

* * *

Kooler on the other hand, had not been killed, but heavily wounded, he blasted into space, and into a meteor shower, he was screaming in pain, as the fight had nearly spent his energy, and he was quite possibly going to die. He slammed through a meteor, which took the blast and exploded. Falling down onto the floor, he looked up to see a bemused Saiyan prince.

" Well, well, it's Kooler. It looks as if Kakkarot got ahold of you, but trust me you damn Icer, I'll have my fun with you twice as much!" Vegeta smirked, as he burst into super Saiyan.

Kooler let out a hoarse scream as the Prince approached him.

* * *

So they had went back to camp and gathered there stuff, Piccolo said his good-byes and left, much to the disappointment of a group. The Namek was such a party pooper at times. They built a fire and sat around it, everyone sore and tired, but Puar, Mirai Gohan and Oolong. They cooked up a sensu stew with the remaining beans, that way everyone would be healed. Puar and Oolong only ate a bowl, while the Saiyans ate a great deal, but stopped since they were eating sensu bean stew, the stew, along with the effects of the senzu, actually managed to fill them up. They patted their belies, as Yamcha finished his stew and leaned back on the ground as well.

The group all went to their sleeping bags, and laid down, together they looked at the stars. It was a beautiful night out, and not even Kooler could ruin such a precious sight.

" Man, it's just so hard to believe the androids could be so powerful, who would have thought that machines could get so strong.. I wonder if we stand a match now... " Yamcha said looking up to the sky.

" I'd think we would ... afterall I'm almost as strong as Mirai when he showed up..and Mirai is.. I don't know I haven't seen improvements in you Mirai...You hiding something son?" Gokou arched a brow.

Gohan sweatdropped, so his dad had known. " Maybe. I'm just trying to make sure no one relies to heavily on me...."

" Well we all rely on Gokou anyway do don't worry about it kid. The day Gokou is gone, well it's a terrible world. " Oolong laughed.

" Yeah it is.." Mirai Gohan nodded. His thoughts went back to the world he had been in. A world that seemed to horrible to even mention again. And it almost was. He had lost his best freinds, his friends, his dad, and even Bulma, everything sacred to him was now gone...

" Alright guys, that's enough for tonight let's turn in. " Krillin said. They all agreed and began to drift off. Mirai Gohan on the other hand slipped out and went into the forest. He began to do some self spar some - Kata or whatever it was called. He furiously punched the air and brought up a fist, imagining the androids in front of him. He just about punched them when he felt an energy to his right. He looked down and saw his dad. Gokou on the otherhand just looked on, interested in his older future son.

Gohan floated down and looked at his father. Gokou smiled "Having trouble sleeping?"

Gohan sighed and looked to the floor. " No it's just hard sitting here and waiting for this break to end, I like the time off but I still can't help training. Everytime I close my eyes, I see the androids and that thing.. Cell or whatever, it's disturbing..."

Gokou smiled and nodded. His heart swelled with pride, however it soon turned to sorrow realizing that he had left his son in his timeline, he wouldn't do that here, he would never do anything to cause his family pain. " I understand, just don't strain yourself Gohan this break is for rest, and be in bed before midnight, we got a big day tomorrow, don't worry about the androids or... Cell? What's Cell? "

" He was in my time.. he said he came to absorb the androids into his being, he killed Bulma, that's all I know about him really, I doubt he actually got here however. I'm the only one with a time machine afterall." Gohan said.

"Yeah, like I said, don't worry about it, we'll beat the androids and Cell, no matter what, I'm sure of it. But for now, I'm going to go back to bed. " Gokou smiled, and Gohan nodded, then the full saiyan walked off.

Gohan's gaze went back to the moon however. ' _I wont fail again, I wont let anyone suffer because of those androids... _'

So Gohan had stayed up half the nigh training, he had continued camping, and they all had a good time. They went in the forest, did random stuff that campers do an eventually returned home. Time passed gradually as they all trained their hardest, trying to become stronger and stronger. Months passed on and on. However Mirai Gohan was confused when his Dad didn't come down with the heart virus, but eventually he just thought that he had caused his Dad to not catch it. So time flew by, year after year, and eventually it reached the end of the third year, it was May and it was very well near the end.

Days passed like minutes and it was May 12th, the day the androids were supposed to arrive, they had spent their last month training as hard as possible, sometime returning with broken bones and such. Luckily for them it was Piccolo who was hurt most of the time, thus he could heal himself. The sun had risen and all was seemingly peaceful on this day, it was such a nice day, not that many clouds, and a nice cool breeze throughout the air. It was 6 am, Gokou was already up, as was Mirai Gohan and his Chibi form. It was six in the morning, and needless to say, they couldn't stay asleep. So instead they were all out in the woods, walking around. It was quiet between them, they all just walked, observing nature. Around 7, they all went inside and ate breakfeast. Chi Chi made it huge, waffles, hashbrowns, cereal, steak, eggs, oatmeal, bacon, pop tarts, biscuts, gravy, fresh toast, ham and cheese croissants, as well as other breakfeast food. Chi Chi smiled at her boys, they were eating the food ravenously. At 8 am, they heard a knock at the door, Chi-Chi went to answer it, as the Saiyans were too busy digesting. It was Piccolo, he walked inside and frowned. " Come on guys, it's about time we headed out..." Piccolo said grimly. They all nodded and walked out the door, Chi Chi kissed each one of her boys and wished them good luck, and told Chibi Gohan he had better survive so he could be a scholar. They said their good-byes and lifted off into the air. It was time for the fight to begin and they were all ready for it. But would that be enough?

* * *

Well that's it, I'll have the next chapter out shortly, so stay tuned. A special thanks to last chapter's reviewers. Who were: LuaraNeato, DemiSaiyan, and Erica. I appreciate your feedback so much guys, it's like christmas opening your reviews... except without the ps2 and candy... Anyway, next chapter is the chapter that is most definitely my favorite, the one where the fight with the androids happen. Just 19 and 20 however, then after that.. well.. I can't say that might spoil it. Anyway just wait, it'll be worth it. And until then, Review!

- Chris


End file.
